Trazos de rojo
by Danna446
Summary: Rin acaba de regresar de Australia con el propósito de cumplir su sueño : ser nadador olímpico. Sin embargo, a su regreso una persona de su pasado aparecerá para recordarle el verdadero significado de los sueños. [RinxOCxRei] [Subo capis todos lo miércoles].
1. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: **Free! pertenece a sus autores y a Kyoto Animation, solo mi OC me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** ¡En este fic no habrá yaoi! Lo digo para evitar futuras desilusiones. Y para las que aún no habéis terminado de ver la serie, cuidado porque hay unos cuantos spoilers.

Y si habéis leído hasta aquí y todavía os interesa, ¡No os entretengo más! leerlo a gusto y con calma. Iré subiendo capítulos cada vez que pueda.**  
><strong>

¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><em>"Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados <em>  
><em> a encontrarse, a pesar del tiempo, del lugar o las circunstancias. <em>  
><em> El hilo se puede estirar o contraer con el <em>  
><em> paso del tiempo, pero nunca romper."<em>

**Capítulo 1: reencuentro.**

El libro se cerró repentinamente sorprendiendo a Érica. Hacía ya rato que, distraída, observaba a través de la ventana un pequeño círculo de hojas que bailaban al otro lado del cristal y, al mirar a su alrededor, Érica se percato de que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ella sin razón aparente. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para llamar su atención de esa forma?

― ¿Le importaría seguir por donde lo hemos dejado?

‹‹Así que de eso se trata››, pensó algo más relajada; aunque aquella sensación duro apenas el tiempo que tardo en darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de por dónde iban. Miro confusa a su alrededor, buscando alguien que se hubiera percatado de su despiste. Por desgracia, sus compañeros hacía rato que habían vuelto a su libro y esperaban, sin demasiado entusiasmo, que continuara la lectura.

―Pagina treinta y dos, tercer párrafo ―susurró una voz cerca de ella.

Érica buscó en su libro el párrafo y comenzó a leer en voz alta. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a sentarse y a dedicarle un breve _gracias _a su compañero: Nagisa Hazuki. Éste le dedico una sonrisa amable como única respuesta y, volvió a la lectura. De vez en cuando, Érica volvía a distraerse pero, el sonido del timbre y la voz de Nagisa a su espalda la trajeron de vuelta rápidamente.

― ¿Qué te pasa hoy? ―pregunto Nagisa observándola con determinación ―nunca te había visto tan distraída en clase.

Érica le respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante y la excusa de no haber dormido lo suficiente. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquel encuentro todavía, y menos con Nagisa. Por mucho que confiase en él, todos los que los que lo conocían sabían que apenas podía mantener la boca cerrada, y por eso, a pesar de su carácter risueño, Nagisa no era el mejor de los confidentes. Insatisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga por su parte, Nagisa intento sacarle más información, a lo que la joven respondía con evasivas o cambiando de tema. Después de tortuoso recorrido por los pasillos, llegaron al jardín, en donde Makoto y Haru los esperaban desde hacía un tiempo.

―Habéis tardado mucho ―dijo Makoto con el almuerzo preparado ― ¿se puede saber que os ha pasado?

― ¡Érica no quiere decirme que le pasa! ―se lamento Nagisa ― ¡lleva todo el día en su mundo y cada vez que le pregunto me dice que está cansada! ¿Te lo puedes creer?

―Seguramente estará cansada, si no recuerdo mal su madre estará fuera unos días por trabajo, ¿no? ―respondió Makoto conciliador.

―Yo también estaría aburrido si estuvieses todo el día detrás de mi dándome la tabarra de esa forma ―dijo Haru, que hasta entonces no había participado en la conversación.

― ¡Haru! ¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre así de borde?

Érica rió, contagiando la risa a Makoto mientras que Nagisa continuaba quejándose y Haru simplemente se dedicaba a ignorarlo. Por momentos como ese, la joven pensó que había tenido mucha suerte de haber escogido la secundaria Iwatobi, pues había sido el único modo de volver a verlos a todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Una punzada de dolor recorrió su pecho. No… no todo era igual. En el fondo sabia que las cosas nunca volverían a ser de la manera que eran, no desde que él se fue.

―Otra vez vuelves a hacerlo ―dijo Nagisa devolviéndola a realidad.

― ¿El qué? ―pregunto inocente la joven.

― Esa mirada… ―contesto Nagisa, de repente toda su alegría parecía haberse desvanecido.

Érica volvió a sonreír, intentando ocultar así su tristeza, que ya no parecía ser un secreto para nadie. Porque, desde que lo había vuelto a ver, notaba aquel peso en su corazón, que la recordaba lo mucho que lo había echado de menos durante todo este tiempo. Sentía que desde ese encuentro muchas cosas estaban a punto de cambiar o, de algún modo, ya lo habían hecho.

― ¡Makoto, Haru, Nagisa, Érica!

Los cuatro se giraron alertados y confusos por la procedencia de esos gritos pero, al ver de quien se trataba respiraron aliviados y volvieron a concentrarse en su almuerzo. Cansada por la carrera, Kou Matsuoka se detuvo enfrente de Érica intentando recobrar el aliento.

― ¡Llevo buscándoos desde hace un buen rato! ―exclamo visiblemente alterada.

Érica se disculpo, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué; pero al igual que todos esperaba ansiosa las noticias que pudiera traerles y, la única manera de calmar a Kou era esa. Además, la joven parecía haberse tomado muchas molestias para hacérselas llegar. Después de unos minutos de espera, Kou lanzo la noticia que con tanto afán deseaban escuchar.

― ¡He estado en la academia Samezuka!

De repente, se hizo un silencio intenso entre los cuatro. Makoto dirigió una mirada preocupada hacia Haru aunque su rostro no pareció experimentar ningún cambio. Por otro lado, Nagisa observo la reacción de Érica con cautela, comenzando a comprender la razón de porque en los últimos días había estado tan ausente.

―Hice un acuerdo con el entrenador para que nos permitiera nadar en la piscina con su equipo. Sera un entrenamiento conjunto, así que espero que pongáis lo mejor de vuestra parte. Es la única manera de demostrar que, aunque no seamos un instituto tan fuerte en natación como ellos, podemos llevar su ritmo sin problema.

― ¿No se lo pediste a Rin? ―pregunto Makoto extrañado.

―Mi hermano no me escucharía ―contesto cabizbaja ―así que decidí hablar directamente con Mikoshiba. No tardo en aceptar mi oferta e, incluso, me pareció que también estaba emocionado; aunque… ―suspiro ―aun tenemos que resolver el asunto del cuarto miembro.

Kou y Érica compartieron una mirada preocupada. Ambas sabían que no iba a ser fácil encontrar otro miembro para el equipo antes de mañana. Habían recibido una respuesta negativa por parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes que ya se habían decantado por otros clubs más populares.

― ¡Rei aceptaría si se lo pidieses tú, Érica! ―exclamó de pronto Nagisa provocando una risilla ahogada que Makoto no supo disimular.

― ¿Yo? ―preguntó confusa ― ¿por qué tengo que preguntárselo yo? ¡Apenas lo conozco! Además, ¿que ese eso de que solo aceptara si yo se lo pido?

―Puedes usar tus armas femeninas para seducirle, al igual que Kou con el capitán.

―En primer lugar es Kou ―repitió la joven por enésima vez ―y en segundo lugar, yo no he tenido que seducir a nadie para conseguir que nos dejaran nadar en la academia Samezuka. Mikoshiba aceptó en cuanto se lo pedí sin expresar ninguna queja. Fin de la historia.

Ignorando completamente a Kou, Nagisa centraba ahora toda su atención en Érica, a la que intentaba convencer de que el plan de seducir a Rei no podía fallar. Érica, cansada de la insistencia del rubio, optó por acordar con los demás que, si tenía tanto empeño tenía en convencer a Rei para que ingresara en el equipo, lo hiciera él mismo. Nagisa dibujó en su rostro una mueca de desagrado mientras volvía a repetir que _el plan_ solo funcionaria si era Érica quien lo llevaba a cabo. Finalmente, Nagisa fue el encargado de hablar con él bajo la terrible incertidumbre de los demás miembros, que veían como su sueño dependía exclusivamente de la respuesta que Rei pudiera darles la mañana siguiente.


	2. Nuevos miembros

**Capítulo 2: nuevos miembros.**

― ¿Un entrenamiento conjunto dices? No sabía nada…

Rin se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol a pocos metros de la entrada al recinto. Observó a Nitori, que visiblemente agotado, se quedó a descansar unos minutos junto a él. El joven respiraba pesadamente y sus piernas parecían temblar, gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente, a pesar de que el clima seguía siendo bastante fresco. Rin, al verle en ese estado tan lamentable, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaría sin ejercitarse. Para él, aquella carrera no era más que un entrenamiento cotidiano al que ya estaba acostumbrado y, por lo tanto, apenas estaba cansado.

―Tu hermana pequeña… ―vaciló un instante antes de decir su nombre ―…Kou estuvo hablando con Mikoshiba esta mañana. Alguien que se encontraba por allí escuchó la conversación y, desde entonces, no se habla de otra cosa. Parece haber bastante expectación por ver de que son capaces los del Iwatobi, he oído que tienen excelentes nadadores…

Nitori estaba en lo correcto, pensó Rin. El Iwatobi tenía entre sus escasas filas excelentes nadadores con los que él mismo había tenido la oportunidad de competir. Pero, claro, eso había sido hace muchos años y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de que sus habilidades, después de tanto tiempo, continuaran intactas. Había podido comprobar con aquel pequeño duelo entre él y Haru que su técnica se había deteriorado y dudaba que pudiera volver a nadar como antes; no si seguía con aquel régimen de entrenamiento tan mediocre.

Nitori continuó hablando, pero la mente de Rin ya se hallaba lejos de allí. No podía evitar sentir aquella punzada de nostalgia al recordar sus primeros años en la piscina o la primera vez que nado junto a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa. Rin se esforzaba por aparentar aquella imagen que se había formado desde su llegada a la academia: ‹‹yo no nado en equipo››,solía repetir a menudo; ‹‹así que si estas buscando alguien así, te has equivocado de persona››. Aunque aquellas palabras habían conseguido aislar a casi todo el mundo de él, no parecían surgir efecto con Nitori, que continuaba a su lado a pesar de todo.

Rin suspiró, sintiendo de repente un enorme cansancio que sospechaba nada tenía que ver con la carrera. Nitori se percató de que Rin hacía ya rato que había dejado de escucharle, por lo que, con aquella sonrisa amable que lo caracterizaba, llamó la atención de Rin para que entraran el interior. ‹‹No podemos demorarnos››,dijo sin perder aquella sonrisa, ‹‹los demás ya hace rato que han entrado››.Y Rin, volviendo súbitamente al mundo real, descubrió que la sombra del árbol que los cobijaba había menguado. Dándole la razón a Nitori, ambos cruzaron la puerta. No podía permitirse más distracciones.

* * *

><p>―Te lo he dicho miles de veces, mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Si tenéis problemas para encontrar al cuarto miembro de vuestro equipo, quizá sea porque siempre le preguntáis a la misma persona.<p>

Rei parecía tajante con su decisión e incluso Nagisa, que no solía darse por vencido, estaba empezando a cansarse de la actitud tan cerrada que parecía mostrar hacia él. El joven se había tomado la molestia de parar en una estación diferente, optar un viaje más caro y que además le obligaba a recorrer una distancia mayor tan solo por hablar con Rei, esperando que su insistencia diese sus frutos. Sin embargo, Nagisa no había contado con la tozudez de su compañero de clase y con la reticencia a formar parte de un club que, según él, no tenia finalidad alguna. Así que, desesperado, optó por llevar su conversación hacia otros terrenos.

―Sabes que Érica, de nuestra clase, ayuda en el club de natación, ¿verdad?

Rei aparto la mirada y, aunque su rostro no sufrió ningún cambio significativo, Nagisa pudo observar como su paso había perdido, por un breve instante, aquella serenidad que lo caracterizaba.

― ¿Y eso a mí porque debería importarme? ―preguntó sin alterarse, aunque en su interior le hubiese molestado la actitud tan descarada que había mostrado al hacerle aquella pregunta.

Su expresión de _a mi no me engañas_ desarmó por completo a Rei en pocos segundos, que bajo el ritmo considerablemente hasta detenerse a un lado de la explanada. Entonces, el moreno carraspeó antes de hablar y, por la forma en que lo miraba, Nagisa pudo deducir que Rei estaba con un pie dentro del club.

― ¿A qué te refieres con que _ayuda_?

―Ya sabes… ―contestó Nagisa fingiendo indiferencia ―a veces se pasa por allí y nos echa una mano. Como los entrenamientos terminan tarde debe coger el tren e irse sola a casa, la pobre, y… espera ¡creo que ambos cogéis el mismo tren de vuelta! ―dejo caer ―si estuvieses en el club podrías acompañarla a la estación y en el trayecto, ¡seguro que te lo agradecería mucho!

El solo hecho de pensar en eso, hizo que a Rei le recorriera un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo que Nagisa no paso por alto. Era cierto que se estaba aprovechando de él descaradamente, pero la situación en la que se encontraba dependía de medidas extremas. Además, en el fondo era cierto que ambos tomaban el mismo tren… aunque solo fuese durante dos paradas. Lo importante, pensó Nagisa apartando aquellos pensamientos, era que Rei entrara en el equipo como fuese y, ¡quién sabe!, a lo mejor le estaba haciendo el mayor favor de su vida al meterle en el club de natación. ¿Quién le decía que a lo mejor la natación era una habilidad innata en él? Quizá, gracias a su insistencia descubría que aquello de la natación había sido siempre su verdadera vocación.

― ¿Qué me dices? ¿Probaras suerte dentro del club?

Nagisa extendió una mano amistosa hacia Rei que, vacilante, optó por corresponder a aquel gesto con un apretón que, finalmente, sellaba el trato y con él, el futuro del club.


	3. Cumpliendo una promesa

**Capítulo 3: cumpliendo una promesa.**

―En primer lugar, quiero dar la bienvenida a nuestro nuevo miembro: Rei Ryugazaki. Es maravilloso poder contar contigo, no sabes el favor que nos haces.

Rei dedico a Kou una mirada aburrida. De su boca salió un leve ‹‹no hay de que›› a lo que ninguno de los presentes añadió nada. A pesar de que Rei parecía terriblemente concentrado, como en casi todo lo que hacía, Kou percibió que el nuevo componente de su equipo se mostraba también claramente decepcionado. Kou dirigió a Nagisa una mirada interrogante, a lo que el joven respondió encogiéndose de hombros como si con eso, restase importancia a la actuación de Rei. No sabía qué era lo que podía haberle convencido de ingresar en el club; pero, fuera lo que fuese, no parecía haber salido como a Rei le hubiesen gustado.

― Rei ―susurró Nagisa, consciente de que su actitud comenzaba a incordiar a Kou ― podrías ser algo más amable, solo te estábamos dando la bienvenida.

― ¡Y eso a mí que más me da! ―exclamo un poco más alto de lo normal ― ¡me prometiste que…!

Antes de terminar, Rei retiro la mirada consciente de que, aunque para Nagisa no fuese ningún secreto el porqué se encontraba allí, para los demás miembros el hecho de formar parte de su club había sido un mero acto de amabilidad desinteresada. Así que, en lugar de montar una escena innecesaria, decidió que, ya que había dado su palabra, no tenía más remedio que seguir allí. Al fin al cabo, solo se trataba de una pequeña reunión antes de dirigirse al instituto Samezuka. Los acompañaría, nadarían y se marcharían antes de que se diera cuenta; y, con ese pensamiento, intento justificar aquella pérdida de tiempo.

― ¡Siento el retraso! ―dijo una voz a su espalda ―el tren ha tardado más de lo habitual, pero he conseguido llegar a tiempo.

Nagisa le dio un codazo a Rei y, mientras éste le dirigía una mirada irritada, Nagisa se limito a guiñarle un ojo y a brindarle una sonrisa llena de optimismo. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a la confianza con la que le trataba y, seguramente, nunca lo estaría. Érica, que no paso por alto aquel gesto, se dirigió hacia Rei que, antes de que lo hiciera, se incorporo rápidamente para poder así saludarla. Makoto rió y Kou correspondió a su gesto de la misma forma. Era divertido, pensó la joven, ver lo nervioso que estaba Rei a pesar de que hace tan solo un momento se encontraba de un humor totalmente diferente. Aquella imagen seria de joven aplicado que tenia de él parecía haberse disuelto al descubrir aquella nueva faceta suya que, sin embargo, le gusto mucho más que la otra.

―Hechas las presentaciones ―dijo Kou llamando la atención de todos ―hay un entrenamiento al que no podemos faltar.

* * *

><p>―Entonces, ¿es tu hermana? No tenía ni idea, pero la verdad es que ahora que os veo juntos os parecéis un montón.<p>

Mikoshiba rio, para gusto de Rin, demasiado alto. Siempre solía ser así de molesto, pero Rin se encontraba demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos como para preocuparse por cualquier comentario suyo. En aquel momento, lo único que tenía en mente era el encuentro que tendría lugar entre su propio equipo y el del Iwatobi. Lo que significaba volver a ver a Haru, Makoto y Nagisa después de su pequeña competición nocturna.

Había entrado antes a entrenar para poder ver con tranquilidad cuáles eran sus puntos fuertes y sus flaquezas. No quería tener que enfrentarse a Haru sin ver de que era capaz después de un poco de entrenamiento. Sabía cuáles eran sus habilidades y, desde luego, sabía de sobra el talento innato que el joven poseía para la natación. Así que, escuchando todavía el eco de la voz de Mikoshiba, Rin simplemente espero, con mal disimulada tranquilidad, su llegada.

Por fortuna, no fueron más de diez minutos. Fueron puntuales, no esperaba menos y, para su sorpresa les acompañaba su hermana. _¿Por qué se meterá donde no la llaman?_ pensó Rin visiblemente fastidiado. Aunque no sabía muy bien qué función desempeñaba su hermana en el equipo, estaba claro que era una parte fundamental. Había sido ella quien había acordado con Mikoshiba el entrenamiento, y también había sido ella quien había entrado liderando al equipo. Al presentarse ante Mikoshiba como _manager del equipo_ Rin desvió la mirada molesto; aun no comprendía la disposición que tenía su hermana para entrometerse en sus asuntos. Finalmente, entraron Haru y los demás. Rin evito mirarlos directamente a la cara y tan solo Nagisa le dedico una sonrisa amable que él ignoró por completo. También fijo su atención en los dos, supuso, nuevos miembros del equipo que los acompañaban.

Una sonrisa fugaz cruzó el rostro de uno de los nuevos miembros al pasar por su lado y que hizo que su actitud desafiante se tambalease peligrosamente hasta que, tras aquel primer vistazo, lograra recomponerse. A pesar de que su rostro apenas había experimentado cambio alguno, no pudo evitar sentir que, de repente, le faltaba el oxigeno y, angustiado, desvió la mirada apartándola de aquel rostro que, hacia tan solo unos días, había contemplado con fascinación. Casi podía volver a sentir de nuevo aquel estupor al ver a Érica de nuevo junto a él, evitando igualmente su mirada como si ni siquiera le hubiese reconocido, como si jamás le hubiese interesado lo más mínimo quien era o cual era su historia.

―Rin ―de pronto, la voz de Mikoshiba le devolvió a la realidad ― ¿vas a nadar en este grupo o has terminado el entrenamiento?

Antes de contestar, dirigió una mirada indiferente a Haru y su equipo; entonces, el joven simplemente negó con la cabeza y se encamino hacia la puerta sin añadir una palabra más. Mikoshiba se encogió de hombros ajeno completamente a la mirada decepcionada que todos, excepto Rei, parecían compartir.

― ¿Qué le pasa a ese? ―preguntó Rei molesto por su actitud.

―Bueno… es una larga historia―se limito a contestar Makoto.

Rei no quedó muy satisfecho con aquella respuesta tan vaga, pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para indagar en su relación con aquel chico. Tampoco es que fuera de su incumbencia, pero no le había gustado el modo en que los había mirado, en especial a Haru. Volviendo a la realidad, Rei observo que los demás se estaban preparando para comenzar el entrenamiento. Por si acaso, Rei decidió que sería mejor recordarle a Nagisa las condiciones con las que había ingresado al club.

―No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control ―respondió tranquilizador ―podrás quedarte a observar simplemente si quieres.

Rei asintió, no muy convencido por las palabras del rubio pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más remedio que confiar en él.

― ¿Por qué no te cambias? ―preguntó el entrenador impaciente.

― Es que… ―se apresuro a aclarar Nagisa ―no podrá entrenar con nosotros porque… ¡se ha olvidado el bañador! y… ¡si eso! ¡No lo ha traído!

Mikoshiba abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que decía el rubio. ¿Cómo era posible que se le hubiera olvidado traer el bañador a un entrenamiento de natación? Fastidiado, se llevo una mano a la cabeza aun sin poder comprender esa situación. Molesto, llamo a uno de los alumnos que se encontraban más cerca y que, dado que la paciencia del entrenador estaba llegando a su límite, se presento ante él lo más rápido que pudo.

― ¡Nitori! ―dijo enojado, y su mirada fulminante hizo que el alumno se pusiera rígido de repente ―llévale al vestuario y dale una de las muestras que nos trajeron el otro día.

― ¡S-si señor!

Y, sin demorarse ni un segundo, cogió a Rei del brazo y lo llevo hasta el vestuario.

― ¡Un momento! ―se quejo Rei ―si yo no…

―Vamos o el entrenador volverá a gritarme― contestó Nitori tirando del brazo de Rei con todas sus fuerzas e ignorando completamente sus quejas.

Nagisa observó inquieto como arrastraba a Rei por toda la piscina y, al perderlos completamente de vista, no pudo evitar preguntarse porque había decidido que esa sería su única condición para ingresar en el equipo. El joven solo pudo confiar en que Rei sabría como apañárselas dentro del agua. Al fin y al cabo, esa era su única esperanza.


	4. Secretos al descubierto

**Capítulo 4: secretos al descubierto.**

Subiendo unas pequeñas escaleras en la parte de atrás de la piscina, existía un extenso corredor que daba la vuelta a la piscina y al que solo los miembros del equipo de natación podían acceder. Cualquier miembro que quisiera, podía observar los entrenamientos sin necesidad de estar cerca de la piscina disfrutando de una vista privilegiada, o sin tener que subir a la primera planta, una zona reservada para personas ajenas al club o a la academia. La altura no será mayor de tres metros, por lo que podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Mikoshiba dando instrucciones a los nadadores. Rin se coloco cerca de la zona de trampolín, donde todavía podía sentir como tras zambullirse, algunas gotas llegaban a rozar su piel.

Al fijar su atención en el Iwatobi, observó que Kou charlaba alegremente con Mikoshiba, el cual parecía haberse distraído con la compañía de su hermana. Intento ignorar el hecho de que el entrenador parecía encantado con su compañía e intento concentrarse en contemplar los entrenamientos; sin embargo, el instinto protector de hermano mayor había acabado por dominarle casi totalmente. Rin suspiro, esta vez aliviado al ver que Kou parecía de nuevo concentrada en el entrenamiento.

Al desviar su mirada, Rin se encontró de nuevo observando a Érica. No podía evitar preguntarse qué hacía allí ¿Acaso era miembro del equipo de natación? No, eso era imposible; los clubs deportivos de instituto no eran mixtos. Así que, la única opción posible era que, al igual que su hermana, hubiese decidido ayudar al club y apoyarle sin ser verdaderamente un miembro pleno. Rin se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Si era verdad que ayudaba al club Iwatobi, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho?

Cinco años, pensó Rin apenado, cinco años sin cruzar una solo palabra, sin una sola carta, sin una sola llamada. Era lógico que después de tantos años Érica hubiera acabado por olvidarle pero, a pesar de que no la culpara por ello. El joven se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo que aquella tristeza le hacía querer huir de allí. Poco o nada le importaba ya el entrenamiento, tan solo quería que aquel dolor desapareciera.

* * *

><p>Rei hacía ya unos minutos que había llegado del vestuario del Samezuka acompañado por aquel chico. Al verlo aparecer, Nagisa le sonrió amablemente pero, en aquel momento, de poco le serbia aquel gesto inútil. Solo había impuesto una condición para ingresar en el equipo, una muy sencilla y fácil de cumplir: aquel día solo observaría el entrenamiento, no nadaría, simplemente decidiría si la natación merecía la pena o debía ingresar en otro de los muchos clubs que había en el instituto; pero, al parecer nada importaba ya la promesa de Nagisa. Aquel día, tendría que intentarlo. Al percibir la preocupación en su rostro, Nagisa se acerco hacia Rei y, colocándole una mano sobre su hombro, intento infundirle ánimos.<p>

—No te preocupes por la práctica de hoy, tan solo es un entrenamiento. No se trata de ninguna competición, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu solo intenta…

—¡No se trata de eso! —estallo Rei asustando a Nagisa —no me importa si es una práctica, un entrenamiento o lo que sea. No puedo estar en este equipo porque yo…

Rei se agachó, hasta ponerse a la misma altura que Nagisa y, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz, le confesó su secreto.

—¡No sabes nadar! —exclamó el rubio aun sin poder creerse lo que acaba de oír.

Rei le tapo la boca enseguida, temiendo que alguien pudiera haberle oído pero nadie pareció escuchar lo que acababa de gritar. Aliviado de que así fuera, le lanzó una mirada amenazadora que hizo que Nagisa bajase el tono de voz al preguntar:

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nadar?

—Me daba vergüenza admitirlo —contestó Rei desviando la mirada.

Nagisa observó apenado a Rei. No podía comprender como había sido capaz de llevar su secreto hasta ese punto, pero ahora no había marcha atrás.

—Muy bien, empezaremos por ti Makoto, después Nagisa, luego Haru y por último vuestro amigo Rei. ¿Os parece bien?

El eco de la voz de Mikoshiba resonando por toda la piscina lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Nagisa asintió alegremente, ocultando su preocupación y Rei, lejos de sentirse así, ni siquiera dio señas de que lo había escuchado.

Érica contempló desde el borde la piscina como Makoto se preparaba para comenzar el entrenamiento. Una oleada de nostalgia la golpeó al rememorar los primeros días en el club de natación, cuando tan solo era una niña. Aunque ya habían transcurrido muchos años, seguía recordando aquellos días como los más felices de su vida. Recordaba que su madre la había apuntad nada más cumplir los seis años pero Érica continuó hasta que entro en el instituto. No podía explicar con simples palabras como se sentía al zambullirse en una piscina pero, la sensación de flotar era irrepetible y única, una sensación que sabia jamás podría sentir de ninguna otra manera.

El entrenador dio comienzo a la carrera haciendo sonar su silbato y Makoto, que era el primero, no tardo en igualar al resto de sus contrincantes en cuanto a velocidad. Lo observó impresionada. Su estilo no había cambiado un ápice desde que ambos estaban en primaria. También pudo ver que Mikoshiba sonreía satisfecho al ver su técnica.

Se acercaba el turno de Nagisa que, dejando a un a Rei, se puso en posición. Aunque se mostraba concentrado, Érica, que lo conocía muy bien, pudo ver un brillo de inquietud en su mirada, que atribuyó a los nervios propios del momento. Todos llevaban años sin competir en una autentica carrera y, era normal que hasta Nagisa se sintiese algo cohibido. Sin embargo, se zambullo sin problemas en cuanto Makoto le dio la señal.

Una punzada de nostalgia la sacudió por completo y, sin poder evitarlo, echó un leve vistazo hacia uno de los palcos en donde Rin llevaba colocado desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento. Se preguntó si, él hecho de que hubiese ido el otro día a visitarlo habría cambiado en algo su actitud pero, al parecer, ésta seguía tan esquiva como siempre. Ni si quiera se había dignado a hablar con nadie desde que habían aparecido, a pesar de que en su último encuentro, Érica casi había conseguido arrancarle una sonrisa sincera.

Tan solo habían pasado tres días desde que Érica supo que Rin había vuelto. En principio, fue gracias a Kou que, apurada, le había confesado que su hermano había vuelto de Australia para estudiar en la academia Samezuka durante un año. Rin era listo y, a pesar de que su familia no podía permitirse pagar las cuotas de la academia, había conseguido optar a una de las pocas becas que concedía la academia. Érica no podía creerlo. Y fue así hasta que vio a Rin justo delante de ella con una toalla humedad colgando del hombro y dejando tras de sí un reguero de agua.

Pero ahora aquello no importaba. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se percato de que Makoto y Nagisa ya habían terminado. Ahora era el turno de Rei, que continuaba hablando con Nagisa. No pudo evitar preguntarse que se traerían esos dos entre manos pero supuso que Rei estaría nervioso y Nagisa simplemente intentaba calmarle. Rei se coloco frente al trampolín y, dudando unos segundos, finalmente se subió a la plataforma y se colocó en posición.

El silbato del entrenador rompió el denso silencio dando paso a los nadadores que, perfectamente compenetrados, se lanzaron al agua con elegancia. Érica observó fascinada el salto de Rei, era sencillamente perfecto y demostraba una habilidad que jamás habría imaginado. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, Érica fijo la mirada en la piscina. Los demás nadadores hacía tiempo que habían comenzado a nadar, pero el carril de Rei estaba vacío. Nagisa se zambullo lo más rápido que pudo en la piscina sin dar ninguna explicación sacando a Rei del fondo de la piscina. Viendo lo que ocurría, Makoto se lanzo a ayudarle y, entre los dos, pudieron llegar al borde.

—¡¿Se puede saber que ha pasado?! —dijo totalmente fuera de sí.

Rei abrió la boca con intención de disculparse pero, antes de que consiguiera hacerlo, Nagisa salió en su ayuda.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, seguramente se trate de un calambre, ¿verdad?

Rei tardó unos segundos en responder pero, comprendiendo que Nagisa tan solo quería ayudarle, asintió brevemente. Makoto suspiró aliviado al comprobar que se encontraba bien y, con cuidado, lo llevaron hasta el borde de la piscina. Los demás miembros, que habían sido testigos de lo ocurrido observaron dudosos a su capitán, que había acudido tan rápido como había podido. Nagisa le explicó lo sucedido, a lo que Mikoshiba respondió con un leve asentimiento y recordándoles la importancia de los estiramientos antes de realizar cualquier actividad física. Rei se disculpó una vez más y, arrastrando un pie exageradamente, se apoyó sobre la húmeda pared de la piscina.

Una vez allí, los demás se acercaron ansiosos por saber que había sucedido. Nagisa observó un instante a Rei antes de hablar y, viendo que éste se encontraba terriblemente avergonzado, decidió que tendría que ser Rei quien desvelara el misterio. Tras unos segundos de espera, Rei confesó su secreto, dejando a los demás miembros del grupo visiblemente sorprendidos.

—¿Si no sabías nadar porque no lo habías dicho? —preguntó Makoto suavemente.

Rei no contestó, aunque podía imaginarse el motivo. Suspirando profundamente, el joven dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—No te preocupes por eso. Ahora eres miembro de nuestro equipo, te enseñaremos entre todos.

Rei asintió sin demasiado entusiasmo y, comprendiendo que no era el mejor momento para hablar de ello, se dirigieron al borde de la piscina ansiosos por ver el final de entrenamiento.

Finalmente, y después de todo aquel embrollo, llegaba el turno de Haru. Al igual que sus compañeros, el joven se coloco en posición y, tras el primer toque de silbato, se zambulló con una velocidad pasmosa. Haru se deslizaba con total ligereza por la superficie del agua como si se tratase de una extensión más de su cuerpo. Érica sonrió. Y es que no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que veía al joven nadar de aquella forma tan hermosa. Al parecer, según pudo notar, no era la única que observaba fascinada al joven, ya que Rei lo observaba de igual forma.

—Es hermoso, ¿verdad?

Sobresaltado por la voz de Érica a su espalda, Rei no pudo evitar pegar un respingo. Érica rio y Rei asintió levemente.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía nadar y, ahora que lo observo, creo que nada ha cambiado desde que éramos unos niños. —En su mirada se atisbaba un brillo melancólico —.Sin embargo, se que en el fondo todo es diferente. Es un sentimiento extraño, ¿no crees?

Rei volvió a asentir. Aunque no comprendía del todo sus palabras, la escuchó atentamente mientras que, entusiasmada, relataba algunas anécdotas del club al que Nagisa, Makoto, Haru y ella había acudido de niños. No podía explicar aquella felicidad que le embargaba al verla sonreír o hacer aspavientos mientras, ilusionada, relataba el día en que Haru entró por la puerta del club diciendo ‹‹ya estoy en casa››; y, desde aquel mismo instante, supo que haría lo que fuese para que Érica no perdiera aquella sonrisa.


	5. Empiezan los entrenamientos

**Capítulo 5: empiezan los entrenamientos.**

Una débil luz se filtraba a través de las ventanas de su dormitorio. Rin levantó la mirada hacia el exterior contemplando aquella luz naranja que cubría el cielo por completo. Los últimos rayos de sol bañaban la superficie, cuando escuchó la voz de Nitori:

—Tu último tiempo fue increíble —dijo revisando las páginas de su cuaderno —. No dejan de mejorar cada día. ¡Es impresionante que seas capaz de mejorar tanto en tan poco tiempo!

Rin no contestó. Girándose hacia Nitori, observó que éste aún seguía revisando las notas sobre su entrenamiento. Gracias a él, podía estar seguro de su mejoría día a día, aunque se sintiese molesto al ver que el joven desperdiciaba tanto tiempo elaborando esas tablas con sus resultados.

—Deberías centrarte también en tus propios progresos si quieres mejorar algún día —dijo fríamente apartándose de la ventana.

Nitori bajó la mirada antes de añadir:

—Creo que lo tuyo se trata de talento. ¡No podría compararme contigo ni aunque pasasen cien años! —Y una pequeña sonrisa auto-compasiva quedo grabada en sus labios —. Hasta ahora me preguntaba si había algo especial en los miembros del club de Iwatobi y, después de verlos nadar el otro día, pude comprobar que estáis hechos de otra pasta.

—Nitori… —interrumpió Rin. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos del joven haciendo que este pegara un respingo casi instantáneamente, no recordaba haber visto una mirada tan intimidante en toda su vida —¿Es eso lo que realmente piensas? Ellos acaban de estrenarse como equipo después de varios años inactivos. Les falta resistencia, técnica y, sobretodo, entrenamiento. Pude notarlo en cuanto los vi.

Rin apretó los puños fuertemente intentando controlar su ira. Tanto potencial desperdiciado, tantos años perdidos. Aquel desesperado intento de volver a los días en los que el Iwatobi estaba en alza había sido inútil, sin hablar si quiera del nuevo miembro que, en teoría cubría su vacante en el equipo. No sabía que le molestaba más: que hubiesen ocupado su puesto tan rápidamente, o que lo hubiesen hecho con ese inútil.

Viendo que el enfado de Rin no hacía más que ir en aumento, Nitori probó a cambiar de tema.

—Seguramente mejoraran con el tiempo, sobre todo si es tu hermana la que los entrena. El otro día la vi muy motivada en la práctica, a ella y esa amiga suya. Creo que escuché al capitán decir su nombre…Érica, ¿verdad?

Rin reaccionó repentinamente al escuchar aquel nombre. Aunque Nitori creyó que aquellas palabras le habían molestado, su rostro lucía una expresión totalmente diferente. Aun así, Rin volvió a la normalidad en tan solo unos segundos.

—Sí, Érica —respondió vagamente volviendo a tumbarse en la cama.

Nitori no añadió nada más, sin embargo, sintió que la presencia de los antiguos miembros del Iwatobi no era la única que realmente le importaba.

* * *

><p>Nagisa se llevó una mano con frustración hacia su rostro mientras observaba con desesperación como Rei se hundía en el agua por cuarta vez consecutiva. ¿Cómo era posible? Nagisa no le veía ningún sentido. Su técnica era la adecuada, sus movimientos correctos y, desde luego, no parecía sentir ninguna clase de miedo al agua. ¿Por qué entonces no era capaz de avanzar ni siquiera unos metros? Sentía que aquella frustración acabaría con los ánimos de Rei, que optaría por abandonar el club si aquellos penosos resultados no mejoraban.<p>

Y el joven no andaba mal encaminado. Rei se sentía un completo inútil; y eso, para una persona acostumbrada a que todo le salga bien, era imposible de soportar. Si aún continuaba en el club, sin duda era por su incansable perseverancia y por demostrarles a todos de que era capaz. Pero, a pesar de todo, sentía que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se había estudiado toda la teoría, no había nada que se le escapase y, aun así, no conseguía mejorar.

—¿No ha habido suerte? —la voz de Makoto les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Nagisa negó tristemente y Rei apartó la mirada, visiblemente abochornado. Makoto suspiró; incluso él, que parecía tener respuestas para todo, no sabía qué hacer en esta situación. El eco de unos pasos lejanos cerca de la piscina los apartó de sus pensamientos. Los cuatro, incluido Haru, se giraron para ver de quien se trataba, aunque podían imaginárselo. No eran tan famosos como el Samezuka y, por supuesto, no podían esperar tener un gran número de seguidores.

Kou y Érica entraron súbitamente al tiempo que los chicos abandonaban la piscina, excepto Haru, que observaba atentamente desde el bordillo.

—Bien —comenzó Kou mostrando con orgullo su plan de ejercicios —. Oficialmente, ya tenemos a nuestro cuarto miembro, así que los entrenamientos pueden comenzar. Aunque, nuestra prioridad en este momento… —Kou dirigió una larga mirada a Rei —eres tu Rei.

Rei no respondió pero, aun así, eso no fue un inconveniente para que Nagisa no pudiera notar en su mirada un leve aire de tristeza. Intentando infundirle ánimos, Nagisa colocó la palma de su mano sobre su hombro.

—No te desanimes. ¡Seguro que puedes nadar muy pronto!

Rei le dirigió una mirada incrédula a la misma persona que, segundos antes, se llevaba la mano a la cara intentando no parecer frustrado. Poniéndose de parte de Nagisa, Érica decidió ayudarle.

—No es tan difícil como parece, tan solo tienes que practicar —dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

Érica no era capaz de ver el efecto que tenían sus palabras en Rei pero Nagisa, que había observado varias veces como la miraba embobado en los pasillos, aprovechó aquella situación.

—¿Ves?, Érica confía mucho en ti. No irás a decepcionarla dándote por vencido, ¿verdad?

Rei se volvió hacia él con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Como única respuesta, Nagisa le guiño un ojo de forma cómplice. Rei sabía de sobra que sus sentimientos hacía Érica no eran ningún misterio para él; de hecho, los había usado a modo de chantaje para hacerle ingresar en el club. Sin embargo, no quería que lo que sentía por ella se convirtiese en un secreto a voces.

Kou les mostró al resto del equipo el folletín con los diferentes ejercicios, por supuesto, el de Rei era diferente y el de los demás incluía un pequeño descanso en el que ejercerían de entrenadores para que Rei se pusiera al día cuando antes. Haru se acercó nadando para echarle un vistazo al planning de Kou.

—Es el entrenamiento que seguía mi hermano en Australia —dijo sonriendo al ver que había captado su interés.

A los pocos segundos, Haru se lo devolvió añadiendo fríamente que «aunque fuese su entrenamiento, ese no era motivo suficiente como para llamar su atención»_. _Kou sonrió tras verlo zambullirse. Todos se estaban esforzando mucho por lograr su objetivo, cada uno claro, a su manera. Haru se encontraba ya lejos y, por mucho que lo intentase, Kou sentía que le iba a ser imposible controlarle. Makoto y Nagisa dirigían ahora el entrenamiento de Rei mientras que Érica, cerca del borde, los ayudaba. Con tan solo echar un leve vistazo, podía intuir los métodos que Nagisa había empleado para convencer a Rei de unirse al equipo.

Kou los observó largamente mientras que, en su corazón, crecía un sentimiento de esperanza al verlos colaborar de esa forma. Todos, incluso Haru, habían contribuido en la fundación del club y habían logrado volver a reunirse. Kou suspiro. Lo único que deseaba era que aquel sentimiento de unidad inundara igualmente el corazón de su hermano.


	6. Buscando soluciones

**Capítulo 6: Buscando soluciones.**

Nitori canturreaba alegremente mientras revolvía los armarios con impaciencia. Rin, que no se mostraba muy por la labor de ser cómplice de su alegría, sostenía un pequeño libro entre sus manos ignorando el motivo de la felicidad de su compañero.

— ¿Harás algo interesante en domingo? —preguntó asomando su cabeza tras una de las puertas del armario —te recuerdo que es nuestro día libre.

«Con que era eso», pensó sin darle mayor importancia. «El dichoso domingo».

—Iré a ver a mi familia —respondió sencillamente.

—Yo también estaré por aquí, mis padres vendrán y pasaremos el día juntos —continuo, ajeno a la falta de atención de su compañero —. Tu familia vive cerca, ¿no es así? La mía ha tenido que venir desde Tokio.

Rin no respondió. Nitori permaneció unos segundos observándole en silencio y, con aire triste concluyó:

—Quizás nos crucemos este domingo.

Rin balbuceó algo ininteligible sin apartar la vista de su libro y Nitori volvió a esconder su cabeza tras el armario, esta vez, sin música de fondo. Aunque Rin parecía concentrado en la lectura, lo cierto era que su mente era un hervidero de ideas. No había conseguido pasar del segundo párrafo tras el recordatorio de Nitori. Mañana vería a su familia pero, aunque desease volver a estar con ella, su relación había cambiado mucho en los últimos años.

Rin suspiró. No era solo el hecho de pasar el domingo en casa con su madre, si no que Kou también estaría allí y, si algo tenía por seguro, era que ésta no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que volviera a tratarse con sus antiguos amigos. Sin duda, aquella era una molestia que no estaba dispuesto a soportar durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Nagisa llamó la atención de sus compañeros una vez más al golpear su mano varias veces contra la mesa. Una vez disuelto el murmullo, Nagisa se aclaro la voz antes de comenzar a hablar:<p>

—Se abre la sesión para aportar soluciones al problema de Rei.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la habitación por unos segundos hasta que Haru, tras lanzar una mirada acusadora a Rei, dijo con voz resuelta:

—El agua lo odia.

—Haru… eso es imposible —respondió Makoto dejando escapar un leve suspiro resignado.

—¿Comes pescado? —continuó Haru sin atender a su amigo—. Sobre todo deberías comer mucha caballa si quieres mejorar en algo.

—Haru, por favor —pidió de nuevo amablemente Makoto esperando que su amigo dejara el tema—, deberíamos buscar una razón un poco más… científica para solucionar su problema, ya que el entrenamiento no ha dado ningún resultado.

—¿Eres bueno en deportes o siempre has sido así de torpe para todo? —preguntó Kou haciendo gala de su poca sensibilidad.

—Rei es bueno en los deportes —se apresuró a responder Nagisa—. No creo que sea eso.

—Además también es muy inteligente —añadió Érica—. Creo que sus limitaciones solo se reducen a la natación.

—¡Entonces se trata de eso! —exclamó Kou —¡De tanto estudiar su cabeza se ha vuelto tan pesada que es incapaz de flotar!

—¡Claro! —respondió Nagisa—. Su cerebro se ha hecho tan pesado que…

— ¡Dejad de decir tonterías! —gritó Rei fuera de sí —¡Lo que pasa es que sois vosotros los que enseñáis mal! ¡Si tuviera un entrenador profesional mejoraría rápidamente!

—¡Hacemos todo lo posible para que no te hundas a la primera de cambio!—exclamó Érica en el mismo tono—. Perdona si no somos de tu gusto, pero esto es todo lo que podemos hacer.

«Bravo», pensó Rei mientras intentaba calmarla. «Esta vez sí que te has lucido Rei. No solo has logrado que Érica se enfade contigo sino que además has quedado como un borde y un miserable delante de todos los demás».

Rei se disculpó enseguida y los ánimos de todos parecieron templarse aunque el problema seguía sin solución visible. Concentrados en buscar un remedio eficaz que compensará la falta de talento obvio que Rei tenía para la natación, no fue hasta trascurrir varios minutos que Makoto halló una solución a su problema.

—Creo que se a quien podríamos llamar —dijo con una sonrisa resuelta.

Nagisa y Kou dirigieron una mirada interrogante a Haru que simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciéndoles entender que el tampoco sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Makoto, aunque éste no tardo en resolver el misterio. Sacó su móvil con decisión y buscó en la lista de contactos bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, en especial de Rei. Finalmente, mostrando satisfecho la pantalla de su teléfono, exhibió el número de aquel que podía ayudarles.

—¡Goro! —exclamó Nagisa sorprendido—. No le veo desde que empecé secundaria ¿Cómo has conseguido su número de teléfono?

Makoto se apresuró a narrarles como, tras enterarse de la demolición del club de natación al que asistían de niños, fue a visitarlo por última vez encontrándose, para su sorpresa, a su viejo entrenador. Goro trabajaba ahora en una pizzería y, movido igualmente por la melancolía que le guardaba al club, había ido a visitarlo por última vez.

—Seguramente el podrá ayudarnos —dijo Makoto mientras marcaba el número—. Es un gran entrenador Rei, ya lo verás.

Su móvil emitió dos tonos antes de que la voz de Goro sonara al otro lado de la línea. Makoto se apresuró a ponerlo en manos libres para que así todos pudieran escuchar la conversación.

—¿Diga? —contestó una voz ronca —¿Quién es?

—Soy Makoto, ¿se acuerda? Nos vimos el otro día en el viejo club de natación.

Goro pareció dudar unos minutos antes de contestar pero, finalmente, su voz se escuchó de nuevo.

—¡Chico, no te había reconocido por la voz! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Makoto se apresuró a exponerle su problema con todo lujo de detalles. Goro no lo interrumpió mientras le contaba como necesitaban su ayuda si querían que Rei lograse algún progreso y, cuando termino de hablar, la voz de su ex-entrenador le contestó con un rotundo y sonoro:

—No puedo. Estoy muy liado con el trabajo chico, y no puedo escaquearme así como así para ayudar a vuestro amigo. Supongo que si solo quiere aprender lo básico, podréis enseñárselo vosotros sin problema. Nos vemos.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Goro ya había colgado.

—Que seco se ha vuelto —dijo Nagisa sin creer lo rápido que había rechazado el trabajo.

—La edad no perdona —contestó Makoto sintiendo como su problema con Rei no avanzaba de ninguna manera.

—Supongo que tendrás que conformarte con nuestro pésimo modo de entrenar —dijo Érica sin dirigirle la mirada —. Es lo único que hay por el momento.

Rei simplemente agachó la cabeza. El único motivo por el que había ingresado en el equipo había sido porque era la única manera de estar más tiempo junto a Érica y, ahora que había logrado su objetivo, resulta que lo arruinaba todo en un solo segundo. Tan solo esperaba que al menos, el problema de la natación se resolviese pronto; quizás así, tendría más tiempo para pensar cómo arreglar su situación con Érica.


	7. Visita inesperada

**Capítulo 7: visita inesperada.**

A pesar de que ya estaban a últimos de mayo, aquel domingo había despertado inusualmente frío, por lo que Rin tuvo que abrocharse la chaqueta en cuanto el viento comenzó a silbar entre los matorrales. La brisa traía consigo un gusto salado que Rin casi creía haber olvidado. Como su padre había sido pescador, su casa se encontraba muy cerca del puerto. Las sirenas de los barcos atracando en el puerto lo habían acompañado desde que tenía uso de razón. Aun recordaba las mañanas en las que su padre salía a faenar y, desde su habitación, podía ver las pequeñas banderas de colores que colgaban del mástil. Desde que fue capaz de leer dos palabras seguidas, su padre le enseñó aquel lenguaje de banderas por lo que, al verlas ondear sobre el mástil de su barco sonreía, creyendo inocentemente que el mensaje que guardaban siempre protegería a su padre de cualquier peligro.

Rin apartó de su mente aquellos recuerdos de forma repentina al ver que ya casi había llegado a su casa. Permaneció unos instantes observando la fachada mientras una fina sonrisa, que parecía evocar tiempos mejores, se formó en sus labios. Era cierto que la fachada necesitaba una mano de pintura urgente y que algunos de los baldosines de la entrada estaban resquebrajados, pero al contemplar las amapolas que crecían bajo la sombra de la ventana, supo que, por muchos años que pasasen, aquel lugar siempre le haría sonreír.

Decidido, atravesó el pequeño paseo que conducía hacia la puerta. Antes de llamar, respiró profundamente sintiendo como su pecho se henchía, llenándose de una sensación amarga. Su buen humor pareció disolverse de repente. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abrió con un sonoro chirrido. Tras ella, la imagen de una mujer joven, cuyos ojos cansados la hacían parecer mayor de lo que era en realidad, se asomó tímidamente. Al cruzarse con la apática mirada de Rin, su labio inferior tembló levemente y, de repente, pareció recuperar la juventud que la vida le había arrebatado.

—¡Rin! —exclamó, y en sus labios se dibujo una enorme sonrisa —¿Por qué no me has avisado de que hoy venías? Hubiera preparado algo más de comida si lo hubiera sabido.

—No tiene importancia —interrumpió—. No te he avisado con tiempo suficiente.

Su madre asintió levemente mientras aquella emoción inicial parecía menguar lentamente. Dándose cuenta de que aun permanecía clavada en la puerta, la mujer se apartó para dejar paso a su hijo que, pronunciando un leve «con permiso», cruzó el umbral deteniéndose unos instantes en la entrada. Dentro, su hogar no presentaba un mejor aspecto. El suelo de madera rechinaba con cada paso que daba y algunas tablas se encontraban fuera de su sitio provocando que casi se tropezara con alguna de ellas. Finalmente, llegó a una salita en donde una pequeña mesa cuadrada y una vieja televisión constituían todo el mobiliario.

Rin tomó asiento junto a la mesa y, aunque el brasero no se encontraba encendido, sintió una agradable calidez al sentarse sobre el tatami. Su madre se sentó junto a él sin añadir ni una palabra, podía ver en los ojos de su hijo un leve atisbo de preocupación e intentó distraer su atención del estado en el que se encontraba la vivienda.

—¿Qué tal te va en la nueva escuela? —preguntó fijando la mirada en su hijo—. Kou dice que te has apuntado al equipo de natación.

Rin no pudo evitar mostrar su descontento al oír aquella pregunta. No le gustaba que su hermana se entrometiera en sus asuntos de aquel modo, y menos si después todo llegaba a oídos de su madre. Todavía recordaba el día que apareció en el colegio, pocos días después de las prácticas entre el refundado club Iwatobi y su actual escuela. Tan solo hablaron unos minutos, al principio de cosas banales hasta que Kou comenzó a hablar de su papel en el club como entrenadora y de lo mucho que se estaban esforzando por estar preparados para competir en el próximo campeonato entre clubes. Una sonrisa triste se formó en el rostro de su hermana mientras le contaba todo eso y, quedando sumidos en un prolongado silencio, Kou miró a su hermano fijamente con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. «Podrías venir a vernos entrenar»,había dicho ilusionada. «Tu ayuda nos vendría bien y podríamos mejorar, seguro que has aprendido tantas cosas en Australia…»

Pero Rin no contestó. Simplemente se levantó de la mesa y, con una breve despedida, se dirigió hacia su habitación. Antes de marcharse del todo, Kou, no dándose por vencida, le invitó a pasar el domingo en casa explicándole lo mucho que lo echaban de menos allí. Rin se giró por un momento y, permaneciendo unos segundos en silencio, asintió levemente y continuó su camino. Finalmente, había cumplido su promesa y allí se encontraba, sentado junto a su madre que esperaba una respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Rin se limitó a responder un tanto desganado. Pero eran tantas las preguntas que albergaba la mujer que Rin apenas daba abasto: como eran las habitaciones de grandes, cuantos y como eran sus compañeros de habitación, si ya conocía a mucha gente, si tenía el aseo en la habitación o lo compartía con más estudiantes, si le gustaba la comida que servían y hasta de qué color eran las toallas de sus compañeros. No recordaba que su madre fuese tan curiosa, aunque también era cierto que hacía más de tres semanas que no se veían. Así que respondió pacientemente a todas sus preguntas por muy raras o imposibles que fueran hasta que la mujer pareció resolver todas sus dudas.

Al quedar de nuevo en silencio, Rin percibió un leve murmullo en el piso de arriba y unos pies apresurados bajando la escalera. Al cabo de unos segundos el ruido ceso y la cabeza de Kou se asomó entre la puerta con una flagrante sonrisa.

—¡Rin! —exclamó entusiasmada mientras se sentaba junto a él —¡Has venido!

—Te prometí que lo haría —contestó sin darle mayor importancia.

Kou ensanchó su sonrisa al verlo allí de nuevo y, sin poder evitarlo dirigió una mirada a su madre que lo observaba con un gesto de ternura del que Rin no parecía ser consciente. Abrumado por tanta atención, no se percató de que Kou, pareciendo recordar algo, se había levantado súbitamente y había vuelto a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Su madre igualmente se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo. Rin se quedó solo.

Echó una leve mirada a su alrededor en busca del mando a distancia, pero no le encontró. Renunciando a su cómoda postura, el joven se levantó pesadamente y le dio al interruptor. Los pies de Kou continuaban escuchándose en la habitación de arriba acompañados de un leve murmullo. Escuchando con atención, Rin fue capaz de distinguir dos voces en la conversación. ¿Estaría Kou con alguien?

Dándose por vencido, pues no había encontrado nada decente que ver, Rin se dirigió a la cocina. Al menos era mejor que estar allí sentado, sin nada que hacer. Al entrar vio a su madre preparando el almuerzo y la mesa puesta. Dando una breve vuelta a la cocina, sus ojos se posaron en un viejo microondas al que el tiempo y el uso habían menguado su esperanza de vida.

Era consciente de la situación en la que se encontraba su familia, lo era desde que su padre murió y su madre tuvo que criarlos a los dos trabajando en lo que podía. Por desgracia, las cosas no parecían haber cambiado mucho desde entonces. Su madre seguía cuidando de Kou y, aunque Rin había pensado en buscar un trabajo nada más volver a Japón, el ingreso en la academia Samezuka altero todos sus planes. Una vez obtenida la beca debido a su excelente calificación en el examen de ingreso, su madre se había negado en rotundo a que Rin se dedicase a otra cosa que no fuese estudiar. «Ya nos las apañaremos»_, _solía decirles siempre con optimismo cuando no eran más que unos niños. Pero, a medida que crecía, Rin había podido apreciar la tristeza que ocultaban esas palabras.

Tomando asiento, el joven simplemente espero a que su hermana bajase de su habitación. La pregunta de a quién pertenecía aquella voz volvió a asaltar su mente. Sin duda, no se encontraba sola, pues no había otra forma de explicar la cuarta silla que su madre había colocado en la mesa. De pronto, un sudor frío empezó a recorrer su frente. ¿Y si Kou se había echado novio? ¿Podría ser que el cuarto miembro de la mesa no fuese otro que su futuro cuñado? Por un momento, la imagen de Mikoshiba cruzó su mente. No, aquello era imposible. Pero si era cierto que Kou había traído a algún chico, éste saldría calentito de allí.

Las risas de su hermana bajando la escalera lo alarmaron y, preparado para casi cualquier cosa, fijo la mirada en la puerta. Si hubiese tenido comida en aquel momento, se hubiese atragantado pues, cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, mostró a Kou con una sonrisa triunfante de la mano de Érica. Estaba preparado para cualquier cosa pero, encontrarse con ella no constaba entre sus planes. Sin cruzar palabra, Kou y Érica se sentaron justo delante de Rin dejando a este todavía más confundido.

Recordando de pronto la conversación entre él y su hermana hacía tan solo unos días una duda asaltó su mente. ¿Habría preparado Kou este encuentro a sus espaldas? Sabía que su hermana era casi capaz de todo, pero nunca habría imaginado que llegase hasta ese extremo. Por su parte, Érica le dedicó una breve mirada al sentarse junto a Kou. La chica estaba igualmente sorprendida de verle allí pero intentó disimularlo lo mejor que pudo. Kou suspiró aliviada cuando su madre rompió el incómodo silencio que envolvía la cocina.

—¿Habéis acabado ya de estudiar? —dijo dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Kou. «¿Acaso las dos estaban metidas en el ajo?», pensó Rin sin poder creer todavía la encerrona en la que se había metido.

Érica asintió tímidamente mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca. Sin levantar la mirada de su plato, comenzó a comprender el súbito entusiasmo de Kou porque estudiasen juntas precisamente aquel día. En principio, Érica se había negado temiéndose alguna clase de jugarreta por parte de su amiga pero, ante su insistencia, finalmente había acabado por aceptar. De todas formas, no era extraño que Kou hubiese planeado todo esto. Era la única manera de reunirlos a los dos ya que, su plan inicial de conciliar a Rin con sus antiguos amigos había sido un fracaso total.

Kou observó a su amiga dibujando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa. Su hermano podía haber cambiado mucho su actitud en estos últimos años pero, al percatarse del pequeño respingo que había dado en cuanto había visto entrar a Érica, tuvo el presentimiento de que aquel reencuentro volviera a fortalecer los lazos que el tiempo había deteriorado.


	8. Discusión

**Capítulo 8: discusión.**

La comida transcurrió con relativa normalidad. Su madre los asaltaba a ambos de vez en cuando con alguna pregunta que Rin contestaba sin demasiada emoción. Por su parte, Érica parecía cada vez más relajada ante aquella situación e incluso, en alguna ocasión, llegó a soltar alguna que otra carcajada. Sin embargo a Rin, que escuchaba con atención cada uno de los trazos de la conversación, aquella situación le provoco cierta nostalgia.

No pudo evitar recordar el día en que Kou la trajo a casa uno de los primeros días de abril. Acababa de empezar el colegio hacia tan solo unas semanas. Ellas se hicieron inseparables desde que se sentaron juntas el primer día de clase y, desde entonces, su amistad no parecía haberse deteriorado. Aquel día de primavera, Érica entró con su hermana y, cogidas de las manos, Kou la presentó orgullosamente como su amiga. Con una media sonrisa que no pudo disimular, Rin recordó el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente nada más verla: aquella niña larguirucha y pecosa que tenía ojos de insecto, grandes y brillantes, le daba escalofríos.

Aun así, los años pasaron y aquella niña de ojos grandes fue madurando, a la vez que su amistad; y los tres acabaron por hacerse inseparables. Sintiendo una punzada de dolor, Rin volvió a centrarse en la conversación, evitando volver a caer en las redes del pasado. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, su madre estaba recogiendo la mesa.

—Gracias por la comida, Sonya —dijo amablemente mientras la ayudó a recoger la mesa. Hacía muchos años que se conocían, no era de extrañar que llamase a su madre por su nombre de pila.

A pesar de que la comida había transcurrido sin incidentes, Rin sabía que aquella calma no duraría demasiado. No podía simplemente ignorar a Érica y continuar allí sentado como si nada hubiese pasado aunque, por otra parte, también podía marcharse. En aquel momento, la tentación de huir se le hacía demasiado apetecible. Sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que su visita realmente le había ilusionado.

Finalmente, decidió quedarse. Las intenciones de su hermana se habían desvelado ya y, aunque no comprendía del todo lo que pretendía al reunirlos a los dos allí, Rin sospechaba que su plan no estaba saliendo tal y como ella imaginaba. Podía ver la frustración en su rostro mientras recogía la mesa, o en cómo había propinado algún codazo que otro a Érica mientras comían y que ésta había obviado.

Y lo cierto es que Rin tenía razón, su plan no estaba saliendo como ella lo había imaginado. A pesar de que conocía de sobra a Érica, Kou era incapaz de ver si los sentimientos de esta hacia su hermano iban más allá de la amistad o no. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, Kou conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía de sobra que lo que Rin sentía hacia Érica iba más allá de una simple amistad. No había tenido más remedio que usar aquel afecto que sentía hacia ella en su contra, quizás de ese modo, su hermano volvería a ser el que era antes.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que me vaya —dijo de pronto Érica—. Muchas gracias por todo Sonya.

Sintiendo el amargo sabor del fracaso en sus labios, Kou estaba a punto de rendirse y admitir su derrota cuando:

—¡Rin! —exclamó su madre repentinamente llamando su atención —¿Es que no vas a decirle ni siquiera adiós a Érica? Parece mentira, con lo buenos amigos que eráis de pequeños y ahora no eres capaz ni de dirigirla la palabra.

—Bueno, en eso te equivocas Sonya —respondió Érica sorprendiendo a todos, en especial a Rin—. Unos días después de que Rin llegase a Japón nos vimos.

Sonya lanzó una mirada interrogante a su hija que, encogiéndose de hombros, dio a entender que ella tampoco sabía de qué iba el asunto. Ante la sorpresa de ambas, Érica sonrió divertida y se dispuso a contar lo que había sucedido aquel día. No se le escapó ni un detalle, ni siquiera el hecho de que Rin se presento completamente empapado y aun en traje de baño ante ella, anécdota que causo una carcajada mal disimulada en el rostro de su hermana y su madre. «Del resto de la tarde», dijo «no hay mucho más que contar».

Rin no despegó su mirada de ella hasta que no terminó de contar la historia. Algunos de los detalles podría habérselos ahorrado; pero, aun así, le reconfortó escuchar la risa de su madre llenando con su sonido toda la cocina. Sintiendo que ni el mismo podía evitar sonreír, se tapó la boca en un intento de que los ojos de insecto de aquella niña pecosa pasaran por alto aquel gesto.

* * *

><p>Después de comer, Rin y Érica se marcharon juntos. Sonya abrazó a Rin antes de que se marchara, al igual que su hermana y ambas le hicieron prometer que iría más a menudo a visitarlas. Érica le esperaba con una sonrisa tras el marco de la puerta. No todo parecía haber ido mal después de todo.<p>

Ambos caminaron charlando animadamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Rin la acompañaba a casa. Hablaron de muchas cosas, la mayoría del tiempo era Érica la que mantenía la conversación. Rin no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Aun no podía creer que Érica hubiese ido a visitarle, aunque más tarde descubrió que la autora de aquel encuentro no había sido otra que Kou. A pesar de que le dejó claro que no quería que Érica se enterase, no había podido ocultar durante mucho tiempo su secreto.

Aunque en el fondo, su reencuentro con Érica le había llenado de una felicidad que hacía años que no sentía. Era curioso pensar que, a pesar de haber estado separados tanto tiempo, su relación con ella apenas había cambiado. Mientras estaba en Australia, le había aterrado pensar en cómo reaccionaría Érica si algún día volvían a encontrarse. La chica había ocupado la mayor parte de sus pensamientos allí, y en ellos Rin esperaba un recibimiento mucho menos agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando ahuyentar aquellas ideas de su mente y vio a Érica hablando sobre cómo, después de estar siempre en la misma clase, Kou y ella estaban ahora en distintas aulas.

—Sin embargo, Nagisa y yo estamos en la misma clase —dijo sonriendo levemente.

La expresión de Rin se oscureció. Oír hablar de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo era algo que el joven no llevaba demasiado bien. Érica observo que su gesto había cambiado radicalmente al mencionar a Nagisa, sin embargo se arriesgó a continuar hablando sobre los demás:

—El otro día en el entrenamiento te fuiste antes de ver nadar a Haru —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica —. Es asombroso, como siempre. A pesar de llevar años sin…

—La estación esta justo en la otra dirección, tengo que irme por aquí —interrumpió mientras se dirigía hacia el otro lado —. Tengo que irme.

—¿Tanto te molesta escuchar sus nombres? —preguntó Érica mientras se alejaba—. Antes erais inseparables y ahora ni siquiera soportas oírme hablar de ellos. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Rin? Desde que volviste de Australia no has vuelto a ser el de antes. Si al menos quisieras explicarme que es lo que te pasa.

Rin se volvió airado. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y en su mirada podía palparse su ira. Sin embargo, Érica, lejos de amedrentarse, mantuvo con firmeza su mirada, una mirada que exigía algo más que una simple respuesta.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme alguna explicación? —preguntó sin alzar la voz aunque su enfado parecía ir a más por momentos.

—¡Ya sé que no soy nadie para pedirte explicaciones! —gritó Érica haciendo que Rin se alejase unos pasos por la impresión —Lo supe a medida que pasaban los años, mientras me pasaba horas preguntándome cuando me escribirías, cuando sabría algo de ti. —Su voz comenzaba a temblar, aunque su mirada desafiante permanecía intacta—. Cinco años es mucho tiempo para seguir fingiendo que nada ha cambiado.

Rin contempló aquella escena como si estuviese en trance. Quiso acercarse a ella pero su cuerpo no parecía reaccionar. Tan solo era consciente de su propia impotencia, que hacía que su rabia aumentase a cada instante. Si ni siquiera contestar, Rin se marchó lentamente de allí con la mirada cabizbaja. Mientras se alejaba, escuchó los gritos de Érica llamándolo por su nombre una y otra vez, pero este no se volvió. Su voz se apagó pronto pero, antes de que lo hiciera, Érica gritó una vez más su nombre con furia hasta que su voz se quebró y el ruido de sus pies comenzó a escucharse cada vez más lejos. Finalmente, todo quedó suspendido en un silencio casi irreal que Rin rompió propinándole un fuerte puñetazo a un muro. Tras desfogarse, volvió a encaminarse hacia la estación.

Tenía derecho a odiarle. Él mismo lo había hecho durante años.

Con una profunda tristeza, recorrió el camino que le separaba de la estación. Solo quería que fuese feliz, y estaba claro que él no podía darle la felicidad que merecía.


	9. Crisálidas y mariposas

**Capítulo 9: crisálidas y mariposas.**

Nada parecía funcionar: ni el entrenamiento, ni la técnica, nada. Rei no era capaz de avanzar más de unos centímetros antes de hundirse como una roca. Incluso, tras investigar un poco sobre los distintos tipos de nadadores, Rei anunció que su problema de natación se debía simplemente a una cuestión estética. Por lo que, aprovechando una mañana de sábado, los chicos fueron a una tienda deportiva acompañados por Kou.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos y del dineral que se había gastado en el equipo, nada parecía haber cambiado en absoluto. Rei seguía hundiéndose sin remedio, al igual que sus ánimos. Sin poder hacer nada por remediarlo, Haru no tuvo más remedio que echarle una mano a Rei con sus prácticas, pero éste seguía igual. La desesperación de Kou y los demás miembros no hacía más que aumentar con cada nuevo fracaso.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento Rei, visiblemente desmoralizado, permaneció unos momentos sentado junto a la malla metálica de rodeaba la piscina. Al otro lado, una mariposa revoloteaba alrededor de una flor blanquecina deteniéndose en ocasiones sobre uno de los agujeros de la red. Distraído por el vuelo del insecto, Rei no sintió como una sombra oscurecía la luz dorada de la tarde. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Érica de pie frente a él. Sin decir una palabra, la chica tomó asiento junto a él. Durante unos minutos, permanecieron en silencio. Rei se había percatado de que, desde hacía varios días, Érica se encontraba ausente aunque nadie aparte de él parecía notarlo, por lo que creyó que solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Sin embargo, ahora que la veía de cerca, sintió que sus temores no eran infundados.

—No lo pienses, simplemente hazlo.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Rei confuso.

—Le das demasiada importancia a la teoría. Crees que todo funciona como en los libros, pero en la práctica tienes que dejarte llevar. Si quieres ser capaz de lograr algo, no solo en el entrenamiento sino en todo, no debes de darte por vencido nunca.

—Esas frases tan abstractas no me ayudan en nada, y menos si vienen de alguien que es capaz de nadar sin problema —contestó dejando escapar su frustración.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no hemos compartido el mismo problema? —preguntó esbozando una sonrisa enigmática. Aquel comentario llamó la atención de Rei. Intrigado, deslizó su mirada hacia ella.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, caminaba con mi madre por la orilla. Recuerdo como las olas rompían furiosas contra la costa dejando un rastro de espuma blanca. El cielo estaba cubierto por un manto gris que parecía estar a punto de descargar una tormenta; por ello, mi madre y yo nos dirigíamos a casa. De pronto, vi algo blanquecino brillar en el fondo del agua y, movida por la curiosidad me aleje y me dirigí a la orilla. Me arrodille frente a las rocas y metí la cabeza dentro del agua con intención de alcanzarlas. Finalmente, logre alcanzar unas pequeñas caracolas blancas ocultas entre las rocas y, triunfante, saqué la cabeza del agua con intención de enseñárselas a mi madre. Cuando quise darme cuenta, me encontré a mi madre a pocos metros de mí, intentando alcanzar mi mano terriblemente asustada. Sin comprender lo que sucedía me giré a tiempo de ver como una ola se abalanzaba sobre mí y, cuando quise empezar a correr en dirección contraria, el mar me había engullido por completo. A día de hoy, no sé si tan solo fueron unos segundos, tan solo sé que el tiempo se detuvo en el mismo instante en que aquella ola me arrastró mar adentro y que, tan solo cuando la mano de mi madre alcanzó la mía, pude volver a sentir que el tiempo volvía a correr.

Haciendo una pequeña pausa, Érica buscó algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al rozar aquello que estaba buscando, pareció sonreír y se lo tendió a Rei, que volvió la mirada hacia el hilo transparente del que pendía una pequeña caracola blanca.

―Desde aquel día, el agua se convirtió en mi mayor temor. Para acabar con ese miedo, mi madre decidió apuntarme a clases de natación, sin embargo, yo no era capaz de separarme del bordillo. Aquellos días creía que sería imposible para mí superar mi miedo pero, por suerte, encontré a un gran maestro que me dio unos cuantos consejos ―añadió mientras depositaba en las manos de Rei aquel colgante―. Cerré los ojos y me sumergí en el agua y, cuando los abrí supe que ya no tendría miedo nunca más. Sin embargo, tu problema no tiene nada que ver con el mío: lo que temes es perder el control. Pero, si eres capaz de superar ese miedo, serás libre y podrás llegar a lograr cosas maravillosas.

Dicho esto, Érica tomó la mano de Rei y la cerró alrededor del collar. Después, la joven se incorporó y se marchó. Mientras veía como se alejaba, Rei pensó en sus palabras y, sintiendo como sus dudas parecían disiparse, sonrió. La luz anaranjada bañaba con sus rayos la superficie de la piscina mientras una pequeña mariposa revoloteaba sobre ella sin percatarse de que un joven la observaba. Sería libre, se dijo a si mismo mientras apretaba con fuerza el colgante de Érica y, sintiendo que por primera vez no era su mente la que tomaba el control, se lanzó al agua y cerró los ojos. En su mente, el vuelo de aquella mariposa surcó sus pensamientos mientras sus brazos imitaban sus movimientos. Cansado, pero igualmente satisfecho, descansó unos minutos junto al borde de la piscina. Finalmente la oruga se había convertido en mariposa.


	10. Campamento infernal

**Capítulo 10: campamento infernal.  
><strong>

El pincel se deslizaba suavemente por la superficie del pergamino, dejando tras de sí un rastro de tinta negra. Bajo la atenta de mirada de Érica, los caracteres iban tomando forma en manos de Kou que, totalmente concentrada, reproducía los últimos trazos de su obra. Cuando estuvo acabada, la contempló unos instantes antes de tendérsela con orgullo. Érica la examinó con detenimiento durante unos segundos antes de devolvérsela.

―¿Por qué haces una cuenta atrás de los días que quedan para el campeonato? ―preguntó extrañada ―¿No sería más fácil poner un calendario y ya está?

―Así ejerzo más presión sobre ellos ―respondió resuelta―. La presión ayuda a la concentración.

Érica volvió a dirigir su mirada al pergamino que dictaba con letras grandes, «quedan 30 días para el campeonato prefectural entre institutos».

―La presión también causa que algunas personas se derrumben ―añadió Érica escéptica.

―¿A quién te estás refiriendo con ese comentario?

Como única respuesta, la joven se encogió de hombros provocando la risa de ambas. Sin embargo, el campeonato estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, cosa que no podían tomarse a broma. Tras el súbito descubrimiento de que Rei tan solo podía nadar mariposa, los entrenamientos había sido mucho más efectivos y el joven había conseguido mejorar su técnica. Ya solo quedaba determinar las pruebas en las que participarían para inscribirse oficialmente. El plazo no tardaría en cerrarse por lo que Kou ya había insistido en que decidieran pronto las pruebas en las que cada uno participaría.

―Bueno, si no crees que mis carteles puedan motivarlos, esto lo hará sin duda―dijo Kou retomando la conversación.

Entonces, sacó de debajo de una pila de papeles uno en concreto y se lo tendió a Érica ilusionada. Tras echarle un breve vistazo, el entusiasmo de Kou no tardó en contagiarse.

―¿Crees que les gustará la idea? ―preguntó mostrando una inseguridad impropia de ella.

Érica le devolvió una sonrisa confiada a la vez que volvía a dejar el folleto sobre la pila de papeles.

―Les encantará ―dijo, sin albergar ninguna clase de duda.

* * *

><p>Los primeros miembros del equipo comenzaron a abandonar la piscina al primer toque de silbato del capitán Mikoshiba. Debido a la proximidad del campeonato de natación, los entrenamientos se habían intensificado notablemente; practicas más duras suponían un mejor resultado y eso, en un equipo fuerte como el Samezuka, era algo indispensable. A pesar de que el entrenamiento estaba a punto de acabar, un miembro del equipo apuraba los últimos minutos antes de que Mikoshiba cerrase el gimnasio. Se deslizaba por el agua a gran velocidad, algo que el capitán no paso por alto cuando se acerco a Nitori, que observaba fijamente la calle de la piscina.<p>

―Ha mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas ―dijo aproximándose a Nitori―, pero no ha tenido tiempo suficiente entrenamiento ―añadió finalmente―. Las pruebas a las que se ha presentado son bastante duras y no sé si estará preparado para soportarlas. ¿Tú qué piensas?

Como única respuesta, Nitori le mostró orgulloso la tabla de resultados de Rin. Hacia tan solo dos semanas que había comenzado con el entrenamiento intensivo, pero sus resultados no hacían más que mejorar cada día. Mikoshiba les echó un vistazo interesado. Pudo observar que desde hacía varios días, su velocidad y resistencia habían mejorado considerablemente y, perplejo ante aquellos resultados, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué podía haber causado ese cambio tan repentino en su manera de nadar. Mientras meditaba sobre estos asuntos, escuchó la respiración agitada de Rin que acababa de llegar, exhausto, al borde de la piscina.

―¡Buen trabajo Rin! ―exclamó Nitori lo suficientemente alto para que Mikoshiba se percatase―. Has logrado superarte una vez más.

El capitán no dio muestras de estar impresionado. Observando cómo Rin se ajustaba las gafas entre jadeos para volver a lanzarse al agua, entendió que aquel chico tenía un potencial que llevaba años sin ver y que; sin embargo, era incapaz de liberar por alguna razón. Viendo como Rin se alejaba a gran velocidad, Mikoshiba se dirigió hacia la salida del gimnasio en donde, con un silbido, captó la atención de Nitori que volvía a estar pendiente del cronómetro.

―Cerrad cuando acabéis ―dijo lanzándole las llaves a Nitori que, con un tímido asentimiento, volvió a concentrarse en su labor.

Mikoshiba esbozó una media sonrisa antes de marcharse. Solo esperaba que Rin fuese capaz de liberar aquel potencial que dormía en su interior.


	11. Dudas

**Capítulo 11: dudas.**

―¿Campamento de verano, en una isla desierta?

Makoto leyó repetidas veces aquel cartel antes de girar la vista hacia sus compañeros. Un escalofrío le recorrió al ver la ruta que describía el mapa: tres días de recorrido entre tres islas contiguas formaban el programa de este entrenamiento. Intentado no llamar demasiado la atención, el joven se retiró levemente antes de que Nagisa exclamara entusiasmado:

―¡Parece divertido! ¡Hagámoslo Gou!

Kou suspiró agotada. No sabía cuántas veces le había dicho que la llamase Kou en vez de Gou pero, optando por ignorar su comentario, Kou sonrió al ver la emoción que desprendían sus ojos. Nagisa era sin duda el miembro más apasionado del club y, en determinadas ocasiones, su efusividad resultaba de gran ayuda.

―¡Si superamos este entrenamiento con éxito estaremos listos para la competición! ―respondió Kou correspondiendo a su optimismo.

―Menuda pereza ―exclamó la voz de Haru tras ellos―. ¿No es suficiente con el entrenamiento en la piscina?

―Haru, por una vez en tu vida podrías mostrar emoción por algo ―respondió Nagisa visiblemente abatido.

Sin ni siquiera inmutarse, Haru volvió a lanzarse al agua ante la mirada atónita de Kou, que prosiguió con su explicación a los pocos segundos.

―Como podéis observar, el recorrido lo forman tres islas que, alineadas, forman un círculo casi perfecto. Deberéis realizar un recorrido a mar abierto entre estas tres islas. He comprobado si la distancia entre ellas es muy extensa, pero creo que seréis capaces de superarla sin problema. ¡Este circuito es la manera perfecta de obtener resistencia!

Makoto retiró la mirada del mapa cabizbajo, aunque ninguno de los miembros se percató de ello. El joven, perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó la voz de Kou llamándole repetidas veces.

―¿Makoto? ―preguntó preocupada―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Éste se apresuro a tranquilizarlos a todos con una leve sonrisa que pareció calmar un poco los ánimos.

―Te preguntaba que cual es tu opinión. Al fin y al cabo, tu eres el capitán del club ―añadió Kou con una sonrisa.

Examinando los rostros emocionados de Nagisa y Kou, Makoto fue incapaz de darles una negativa por lo que, sin perder aquella sonrisa, asintió dejándose contagiar por el entusiasmo de sus compañeros.

―Entonces está decidido ―contestó Kou intercambiando una mirada sonriente con Nagisa―. ¡El Club Iwatobi hará el Campeonato del Infierno!

―¿Pero no se llamaba Campeonato de las islas desiertas? ―preguntó Nagisa extrañado.

―En realidad su nombre completo es Campeonato del Infierno en las Islas Desiertas, pero con ese nombre temía que os negarais.

―¡Eso es trampa!

El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a la piscina interrumpió aquella pequeña riña. Érica y Rei irrumpieron en la piscina ajenos a aquel enfrentamiento. Rei sonreía de oreja a oreja y Nagisa no desaprovechó aquella oportunidad.

―Se os ve muy animados está mañana parejita ―comentó dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa―. ¿Es que Érica no te ha contado la gran noticia?

―Veníamos hablando de eso por el camino ―contestó Rei intentando ignorar el comentario de su compañero.

―¡Así que ya lo sabes! Espero que Érica no te haya mentido como a nosotros cierta persona ―mencionó mientras lanzaba una mirada culpabilizadora a Kou.

―Omitir detalles no es mentir ―respondió quitándole importancia al asunto.

Rei sonrió dejándose contagiar por el ambiente tan animado que se respiraba entre sus compañeros. Hacía tan solo unas semanas que había conseguido dar sus primeros pasos en la natación y, desde entonces, su permanencia en el club estaba asegurada; pero, aparte de su mejoría, también había consolidado su amistad con los demás miembros. Por un instante, recordó la primera vez que Nagisa le pidió que ingresara en el club; en aquel momento aquella posibilidad le pareció ridícula, pero ahora tenía que admitir que estaba comenzando a divertirse. Su relación con Érica también comenzaba a afianzarse pero, el estar más tiempo junto a ella ya no era lo único que le motivaba a continuar en el club. El miedo a defraudarlos en el torneo había cobrado mayor intensidad en los últimos días, y aquel sentimiento era el que le hacía esforzarse en mejorar cada día más.

―Rei, íbamos a empezar con el entrenamiento ―dijo Kou mientras colocaba una mano sobre su hombro.

Rei asintió firmemente y se dirigió al vestuario pero, antes de marcharse por completo, no pudo evitar fijarse en la actitud que guardaba Kou hacía Érica. Parecían mantener una conversación en la que ambas mostraban rostros sombríos, en especial Érica, cuya tristeza era incapaz de ocultar. Un nombre se repetía con frecuencia en la conversación: Rin; y aquello no hizo más que aumentar su curiosidad. Escuchó a Kou suspirar profundamente antes de pasar un brazo por encima del hombro de Érica, gesto que hizo que en sus labios se dibujase una pequeña sonrisa.

―Siento lo que ha pasado ―escuchó decir a Kou antes de soltarla―. Solo espero que vuelva a ser el de antes algún día.

El resto de la conversación quedo eclipsada por el eco de la voz de Makoto que, desde el otro lado de la piscina, comenzaba a organizar los entrenamientos. Rei se dirigió sin más demora hacia el vestuario asaltado por un sentimiento de incertidumbre que lo acompañó durante los entrenamientos. Estaba seguro de que no había escuchado aquel nombre con anterioridad; sin embargo, lo que no sospechaba Rei es que aquella no sería la última vez que lo escucharía.


	12. Llegada

**Capítulo 12: llegada.**

El aire salado y el rumor de las olas en el puerto inundaban el ambiente de aquella mañana de principios de junio. Una chica se encontraba frente a una pequeña embarcación que se agitaba sobre la superficie del océano. Aquel día la ciudad se encontraba cubierta por una bruma amarillenta que acariciaba la superficie de los barcos con dulzura. Con aire distraído, contempló el vasto océano que se extendía ante ella. Suspiró. Quizá había llegado demasiado temprano.

Por suerte, la joven no tuvo que esperar demasiado. A los pocos minutos, la figura difusa de su amiga Kou fue tomando forma a medida que se acercaba a ella. La joven llegó casi sin aliento hasta ella pero, en cuanto se recuperó, Érica pudo ver un brillo de emoción en su mirada. Nada parecía ser capaz de acabar con su entusiasmo aquella mañana; incluso parecía que las brumas se habían disipado con su entrada. Aunque seguramente tan solo se trataba de su imaginación.

Un poco más tarde, llegaron los demás. Rei apareció poco después de Kou, arrastrando consigo una sonrisa exhausta; los círculos oscuros situados bajo sus ojos evidenciaban claramente que había pasado toda la noche en vela. Después se presentaron Haru y Makoto. Makoto relataba la despedida con sus hermanos que, más dormidos que despiertos, lo habían acompañado hasta llegar a la puerta cuando Nagisa se unió al grupo. Como siempre, había llegado el último.

―¡Dijimos que estaríamos aquí a las seis y media! ―exclamó Kou ―¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes aparecer cuando te dé la gana?

―¿Qué más da? Aun no ha llegado Goro ―protestó Nagisa―. Hasta que él no aparezca no podemos irnos.

Kou cesó en su empeño. Nagisa era incorregible pero, en esta ocasión, tenía que darle la razón. El ex-entrenador del equipo Iwatobi aún no había dado señales de vida. ¿Y si se le había olvidado? No conocía demasiado bien a aquel hombre, pero aquella llamada telefónica le dio una imagen bastante clara de él. A Kou nunca le había agradado el plan de viajar en su barco hasta las islas, pero dada la confianza que depositaban los demás en él no pudo negarse.

Por fortuna, Goro no tardó mucho más en aparecer. Un poco más aliviada, Kou sintió que su plan seguía adelante. Visiblemente animado, el ex-entrenador los condujo hasta su barco, que se encontraba a pocos pasos de allí. A primera vista, no parecía nada del otro mundo, pero se mantenía a flote y con eso, de momento, bastaba. Goro subió el primero seguido de Kou, que evaluaba con detalle cada rincón de la embarcación. El ruido del motor intentando arrancar acompaño los gritos entusiasmados de Nagisa.

―¡A la isla desierta! ―gritó encaramado a la parte superior del barco.

―¡Pero si no es una isla desierta! ―respondió Rei intentando comprender como era capaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre el barco de una forma tan sencilla.

―Rei, te fijas demasiado en los detalles. ―Su entusiasmo pareció disolverse al instante.

Pero la verdad es que Rei tenía razón. Aunque en el pasado se había tratado de una isla casi deshabitada, la zona había experimentado un gran crecimiento a causa del turismo en las últimas décadas. Las casas que un día sirvieron de refugio a pescadores, ahora se habían transformado en pequeños hostales que daban abrigo a los turistas que llegaban a visitar la zona. Pero, por desgracia, los miembros del equipo Iwatobi no llegarían a disfrutar de ellos.

Érica y Kou habían intentado conseguir una reserva por todos los medios, pero no hubo manera. Los campeonatos de natación estaban por llegar, y todos los hostales estaban completos debido a la multitud de estudiantes que habían viajado hasta allí para entrenarse. Buscar alojamiento era tarea imposible. Los chicos habían optado finalmente por acampar cerca de la playa. Era la única opción que les quedaba.

La pequeña embarcación se abría paso entre las aguas dejando a su paso una estela blanca de espuma. Érica permaneció sentada junto a la barandilla contemplando el agua. Elevaciones azules de puntas blancas que se deshacían tras rozar con el viento. La travesía era más agitada de lo normal, y ella entregaba su cuerpo al movimiento del barco. No pudo evitar que una sensación extraña la recorriera, como si una niebla blanca hubiese llenado su cabeza permaneciendo allí, resistiéndose a desvanecerse. Aquel sentimiento de añoranza había vuelto a apoderarse de ella.

Un tumbo inesperado del barco la hizo perder ligeramente el equilibrio, al igual que aquel sentimiento. Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad, se percató de que se aproximaban a la costa. Nagisa había vuelto a encaramarse a la proa, desde donde divisaba toda la costa a vista de águila. En esta ocasión, Rei no se molestó en detenerle. Tanto Kou como Makoto luchaban para que el poco desayuno que el chico había ingerido no sirviera de comida a los peces. Al final, su esfuerzo resulto inútil.

Habían atracado en el puerto.

Uno a uno, fueron recogiendo sus cosas y se despidieron de Goro, que prometió venir a recogerlos en cuatro días. Rei abandonó el barco ayudado por Makoto, ya que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

―Sigo pensando que el agua odia tenerlo cerca ―balbuceó Haru mientras observaba asqueado a los peces que se habían reunido alrededor del "desayuno" de Rei.

―Haru, no empieces ―suplicó Makoto mientras cargaba con Rei.

Los jóvenes deambularon por el muelle durante un tiempo, pero apenas unos minutos después, llegaron a la playa. Rei se sintió en parte aliviado de pisar tierra firme; nunca pensó que aquella pequeña travesía por mar fuera a convertirse en uno de los peores viajes de su vida. Aun así, aquel sentimiento desapareció rápidamente cuando el joven sintió otra arcada. Por suerte, no tardó en distinguir un baño no muy lejos de allí, corrió hasta él lo más rápido que pudo.

―Es la primera vez en su vida que sube a un barco, ¿verdad? ―preguntó Érica a tiempo de ver como Rei cruzaba rápidamente delante de ella.

―Puedes apostar que sí ―respondió Nagisa con una sonrisa socarrona.

La voz de Kou a sus espaldas les trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

―Hay que buscar un sitio para acampar. Vamos, daos prisa.

Ambos obedecieron sin rechistar y se dirigieron sin demora hacia el montón de bártulos que se encontraban desparramados por el suelo. Nagisa estaba a punto de recoger su saco de dormir cuando se percató de algo.

―Kou, Érica… ¿y vuestros sacos de dormir? ―preguntó extrañado.

Ambas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice. Al parecer las chicas guardaban más secretos en la manga.

―La verdad es que… ―comenzó Kou ―hemos conseguido una habitación en un hostal cercano.

Nagisa, Makoto e incluso Haru saltaron al unísono:

―¿Quéeeeee?

―Mi madre organiza muchos viajes por esta zona y la conoce muy bien. El dueño de un hostal le debía un favor y nos consiguió una habitación a buen precio ―concluyó Érica.

―¿Y no podíais haberle pedido un par de habitaciones más para nosotros? ―preguntó Nagisa sintiéndose terriblemente traicionado.

―Intentamos que nos dejara alguna otra habitación, pero ya estaban todas reservadas ―contestó Érica entristecida―. Lo siento.

―No es justo ―se quejó Nagisa ―¿Por qué lo malo siempre nos tiene que tocar a nosotros?

―Lo justo sería que nos jugásemos la habitación ―intervino Haru sorprendiendo a todos. Su determinación por no dormir a la intemperie parecía no conocer límites.

―¿Y qué vamos a hacer si a Kou le toca dormir contigo? ¿O si a mí me toca dormir con Nagisa?

―He dormido más veces en tu casa de las que pueda contar ―añadió Nagisa ―¿Qué tendría esto de diferente?

―¡No lo digas de esa forma que se van a pensar otra cosa! ―exclamó Érica furiosa.

―¡Silencio! ―Todos se giraron hacia Kou, zanjando la discusión definitivamente ―¿De verdad vais a permitir que dos jovencitas indefensas como nosotras duerman a la intemperie mientras vosotros estáis tan ricamente dormiditos en un hostal? ¿Seriáis capaces de dormir a gusto si eso pasase?

Haru se disponía a abrir la boca cuando Makoto le interrumpió.

―De acuerdo chicas, la habitación es para vosotras ―intervino Makoto intentando apaciguar los ánimos ―, pero a cambio la cena la tendréis que preparar vosotras.

Kou y Érica asintieron conformes poniendo fin la discusión, aunque Haru aun no parecía muy contento.

―Iba a decir que yo hubiese dormido a gusto.

―Por eso precisamente te he interrumpido ―respondió Makoto.

―Espero que al menos cocinen caballa. ―Haru parecía aún un poco molesto.

Makoto exhaló un suspiro de cansancio. En ocasiones como aquella Haru le superaba.


	13. Inesperado encuentro en la isla desierta

**Capítulo 13: inesperado encuentro en la isla desierta.**

El reflejo del cristal le devolvió una imagen de sí mismo que habría sido incapaz de reconocer. Pálido y ojeroso, Rei dejó correr el agua del grifo durante unos minutos antes de humedecerse la cara. Cuando las primeras gotas salpicaron su rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba helada. Aquella corriente fresca de agua pareció reanimarle, aunque no termino de borrar las marcas de cansancio que surcaban su rostro.

Rei suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse. «No será tan difícil», pensó intentando infundirse ánimos. «Todos estarán apoyándome, no puedo defraudarlos»_. _Y con aquella actitud renovada salió del lavabo con paso firme dejando todos sus miedos reflejados en el espejo. Un soplo de aire cálido le golpeo al abrir la puerta. Dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación, Rei no advirtió el sonido de unas voces en la lejanía. Dudó unos instantes antes de seguir el eco distante de aquellas voces, pero al final el deseo de saciar su curiosidad fue más fuerte que ningún otro sentimiento.

* * *

><p>Érica y Kou examinaban la tabla de entrenamiento visiblemente concentradas mientras el resto de miembros se dedicaba a hacer estiramientos.<p>

―¿No está tardando Rei mucho tiempo en volver? ―preguntó Nagisa consiguiendo llamar la atención de los demás.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera responder, Rei apreció repentinamente. Respiraba agitadamente y, aunque las palabras no acertaban a salir de su boca, tuvieron la sensación de que el joven traía consigo algo muy importante que contar.

―¡Chicos! ―pronunció finalmente cuando fue capaz de recobrar el aliento―. ¡Venid un momento!

Los miembros del equipo compartieron miradas desconcertantes mientras se aproximaban a su compañero. Sin ninguna clase de explicación, Rei los condujo por un camino de madera que subía hacía lo alto de la isla. Mientras ascendían, pudieron contemplar una playa de agua transparente. A lo lejos se divisaba la silueta de una pequeña ciudad. Los chicos continuaron el recorrido hasta llegar a un pequeño rincón cubierto de palmeras. El olor a mar era intenso incluso a esa altura, y una brisa con sabor a sal peinaba el paisaje.

―Mirad ―dijo Rei alzándose triunfante sobre un tramo de la escalera.

Ansiosos por desentrañar aquel misterio, se asomaron siguiendo el rastro de Rei. Lo que vieron, les dejó sin palabras. El agua era tan cristalina que podía intuirse cada pequeña figura que recorría su superficie incluso a esa altura. A pesar del grueso cristal que los separaba, la voz del entrenador Mikoshiba era claramente reconocible.

―¡El club de Samezuka! ―exclamó Nagisa apoyando sus manos contra el cristal―. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

―Este lugar es bastante popular entre los clubes de natación ―puntualizó Kou sin apartar la vista de la enorme piscina―. No era de extrañar que nos los encontrásemos aquí.

Sin pronunciar palabra, los seis siguieron contemplando con fascinación los entrenamientos del club durante varios minutos. Mikoshiba coordinaba los entrenamientos a la perfección, del mismo modo que lo había hecho durante el entrenamiento conjunto; sin embargo, en esta ocasión, parecía mostrar mayor entrega, cosa que se reflejaba en su tono claro y preciso.

―¡Matsuoka! ―Su voz resonó por toda la piscina, llegando a golpear a sus inesperados invitados―. Te toca.

Rin hacía rato que se encontraba preparado. Cuando dio la señal, se lanzó contra el agua de la piscina a gran velocidad; sin embargo, el entrenador no pareció sorprendido en absoluto.

―Desde luego, se nota la diferencia que hay entre su club y el nuestro ―comentó Makoto claramente decepcionado―. Mientras que nosotros nadamos y nos alojamos cómo y dónde podemos, ellos cuentan con una piscina completamente equipada y un alojamiento de primera.

―No te quejes, que podría ser peor ―respondió Kou dirigiendo una mirada contrariada al joven, que no pudo evitar pegar un respingo―. Otros clubes no tienen la suerte que tenemos nosotros de estar aquí: nadando en pleno mar, durmiendo al aire libre, mecidos por el suave pulso de la naturaleza…

―¡Habló la que no va a tener que dormir esta noche al raso! ―interrumpió Nagisa apartando la cara del cristal.

―¿Algún problema con eso?

Mientras Makoto intentaba calmar los ánimos una vez más entre Kou y Nagisa, Érica no pudo evitar fijarse en Rin, que ya casi había finalizado el recorrido. El joven abandonó la piscina dejando tras de sí un rastro de agua clara. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se dibujaba bajo su húmeda piel mientras regresaba de nuevo a su puesto. Érica lo observó, evocando con tristeza su último encuentro. Su sola presencia despertaba emociones que ni ella misma comprendía. Un suspiro silencioso abandonó sus labios formando un pequeño círculo de vaho en la superficie del cristal.

Rei pareció ser el único en sentir aquel súbito soplo de aire templado.


	14. Perdón

**Capítulo 14: perdón.  
><strong>

Tras su pequeña sesión de espionaje, los miembros del equipo Iwatobi descendieron en silencio la escalinata que conducía a la playa. Una vez allí, Kou se dispuso a explicar en qué consistía el entrenamiento. Para llevarlo a cabo, como ya había explicado en varias ocasiones, se necesitaba habilidad, pero también resistencia; todo consistía en saber en qué medida había que emplear cada una de esas cualidades. Examinando el mapa del recorrido, Kou señaló un pequeño pico de roca que ascendía a la superficie desde lo que parecía el centro de la costa.

―Aunque a esta distancia no parezca gran cosa, se trata de una isla con todas las de la ley ―indicó cerrando repentinamente el mapa ―. Un kilómetro separa una isla de otra, no lo olvidéis. Primero, os dirigiréis a la izquierda, Sukishima; después a aquel pico que sobresale del centro, Oshima; y, por último a la de la derecha, Mizushima. ¿Entendido?

Haru, Makoto, Nagisa y Rei asintieron al unísono, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Kou.

―Un momento, casi se me olvida. ―Kou dirigió una mirada a Érica que, asintiendo a su vez, se dispuso a traerle aquello ―. Rei, tendrás que realizar el entrenamiento con las tablas de natación o con los flotadores.

Érica apareció con aquellos objetos y se los entregó a Rei, que los observó avergonzado.

―Puedes escoger lo que prefieras ―explicó examinando su reacción.

En su cabeza, Rei se imaginó las posibilidades. No, todas parecían ridículas.

―¿No puedo seguir el mismo plan de entrenamiento que los demás? ―se lamentó, aunque sus quejas no parecieron surgir efecto ante la implacable determinación de Kou.

―Ni hablar. El mar es peligroso y, aunque hayas mejorado mucho últimamente, es mejor que no te arriesgues demasiado.

Rei intuyó un velo de tristeza tras aquellas palabras y la firme sensación de que la joven hablaba desde la experiencia. Así que, finalmente, renegó de sus quejas para acogerse a la protección de aquellos artilugios. Érica le devolvió una sonrisa reconfortante al tiempo que Rei sentía como su pulso se aceleraba, no sabía si a causa de la vergüenza que tendría que pasar llevando consigo aquellos chismes o porque su sonrisa de marfil parecía hacer palidecer el intenso brillo del sol.

El entrenamiento comenzó sin más retrasos. Nagisa se precipitó al agua seguido de Rei y su tabla de natación. Makoto permaneció en la orilla unos instantes antes de introducirse en el agua. Temblaba ligeramente, aunque solo Haru pareció notarlo. Antes de que pudiera decir ni una sola palabra, Makoto le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora, que lejos estuvo de cumplir su misión.

―Estaré bien ―dijo antes de introducirse en el mar.

Haru tan solo deseo que fuera cierto.

* * *

><p>El crepúsculo había transformado la superficie del mar en una balsa de cobre fundido de la que los chicos emergieron con un intenso sabor salado en los labios. Érica y Kou se dirigieron hacia ellos trayendo consigo el olor de una suculenta cena. A pesar de que sus ropas permanecían secas, una tenue capa húmeda cubría su cabello, revelando que su estancia en la playa no solo se había reducido a tomar el sol y supervisar el entrenamiento. Una densa nube grisácea concentraba el calor de las brasas, que chisporroteaban al contacto del pescado fresco.<p>

―Por suerte estamos en zona de pescadores ―advirtió Érica mientras daba la vuelta al trozo de caballa.

Haru asintió complacido provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto.

―Nagisa ―llamó Kou buscando algo en la bolsa de su izquierda ―¿Dónde has guardado los platos y los cubiertos?

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer su frente. Su cara se contrajo en una mueca extraña.

―No me digas que… ―Kou se dirigió hacia él portando una mirada asesina.

―Se me olvido comprarlos ―dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Kou se llevó las dos manos hacia su rostro con desesperación. Era la única cosa que le había encargado al joven, pero claro, no había podido hacerse cargo ni siquiera de una tarea tan sencilla. Nagisa se apresuró a disculparse ante Kou una y mil veces antes de que Érica les mostrase una solución.

―No os preocupéis. Hay una tienda por aquí cerca que abre las 24 horas. Seguro que tienen platos y cubiertos de plástico.

Y sin más demora, Érica partió rápidamente hacia allí. Cruzó la calle que conducía hacia el establecimiento casi sin aliento. No pudo evitar recordar que, hacía tan solo unos años, era capaz de ganar a cualquiera en una carrera. Ella siempre había sido la más rápida pero, a medida que pasaban los años, sus facultades habían disminuido considerablemente. Distraída por sus propios pensamientos, Érica no se fijó en que, al otro lado de la puerta, un joven igualmente distraído avanzaba en dirección contraria. Un instante después, ambos chocaron.

Recuperada del golpe, Érica se dispuso a disculparse cuando advirtió que el rostro de aquel joven le era familiar. El chico pareció reconocerla igualmente, por lo que ambos mantuvieron un duelo de miradas interrogantes durante un par de segundos. Finalmente, el joven halló la solución:

―¡Eres la chica del entrenamiento conjunto! ―señaló sorprendido―. Érica, ¿verdad?

Érica se extraño de que el joven recordase su nombre cuando ella no era capaz ni de recordar el suyo; sin embargo, se dedicó a asentir levemente. Antes de que tuviera ocasión de preguntarle su nombre al muchacho, una voz de sobra conocida la sorprendió.

―Nitori, ¿sucede algo?

Pero el joven quedó paralizado tras la figura de su compañero que, como un mero espectador, permanecía atento a aquel intercambio de miradas. Como si aquel instante estuviese a punto de resquebrajarse en mil pedazos, Nitori se apartó ligeramente dejando que ambos se enfrentasen cara a cara. Sin embargo, el silencio no tardo demasiado en romperse, y de él comenzaron a brotar las primeras palabras:

―Nitori, adelántate ―ordenó con voz firme. El joven no tardó en reaccionar. Como un testigo involuntario, creyó vislumbrar el suave hilo que guiaba sus palabras.

Había deseado un momento a solas desde aquel día con todo su ser, pero ahora que la tenía ante él, Rin era incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra. Aquel momento se le estaba escapando como arena entre los dedos, y una vez más el orgullo le impedía mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Buscó sus ojos intentando hallar en ellos el valor que necesitaba, pero estos le dirigieron una mirada doliente que hizo que las palabras se le secasen en los labios. Rin suspiró profundamente sintiendo como aquel caudal de pensamientos que poblaba su mente se detenía. Las palabras le quemaban en la lengua.

―Tienes derecho a odiarme ―dijo entonces.

Rin sintió que se le cortó la respiración tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Quiso salir corriendo de allí, pero luchó porque Érica no lo notase. Espero con resignación su respuesta. No iba a defenderse.

―Debería.

Su sinceridad le afectó más de lo que había imaginado, pero supo encajar el golpe con dignidad. Hacía rato que no hablaban de aquel último encuentro; dentro de su pequeño universo, aquella frase ocultaba un significado que tan solo ellos comprendían.

―Pero no te odio ―continuó Érica.

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Ambos se miraron un largo instante en el que pudieron observar como la fachada que se interponía entre ellos comenzaba a desmoronarse.

―A veces me gustaría que fueras directa al grano. ―En su rostro se adivinaba una sonrisa de alivio.

―¿Estás loco? ―respondió ella con una sonrisa enigmática―. Si te dijera las cosas tan directamente tus reacciones no serían tan divertidas.

Y ambos sonrieron cómplices de una broma que tan solo ellos entendían. Rompiendo lentamente la distancia, Érica se colocó junto a Rin. El sol se encontraba ya en su punto más bajo, oculto tras un fino manto de nubes violáceas.

Rin tuvo la sensación de que las calles sonreían a su alrededor.


	15. En paz

**Capítulo 15: en paz.**

Aquella vajilla no habría podido decorar la mesa de un gran salón, pero cumplía su función con eficacia y con eso, de momento, bastaba. El menú consistió en un sencillo plato de caballa y pizza. El estomago de Nagisa rugió furioso ante aquel banquete tan frugal, pero los demás parecieron ignorarlo. La cena se había desarrollado entre risas y anécdotas del día que las chicas escuchaban con interés. Finalmente, cuando en la parrilla tan solo quedó flotando el sutil aroma del pescado, Érica y Kou se despidieron de los demás.

Ya va siendo hora de que volvamos al hostal se disculpó Kou mientras los chicos comenzaban a levantar las tiendas de campaña. Apenas parecieron escucharla, por lo que simplemente agitaron la mano suavemente antes de volver a su tarea.

Érica y Kou abandonaron la playa envueltas en un silencio sepulcral. Érica había regresado de su pequeña excursión al supermercado llevando con ella algo más que platos de plástico; y Kou no había dejado pasar inadvertido aquel brillo de emoción en su mirada. Algo había ocurrido en aquel viaje y ahora que estaban a solas, Kou no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de averiguarlo.

—Y bien Kou cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en un gesto que no admitía replica—. ¿Vas a contarme lo que ha pasado o voy a tener que averiguarlo por mi misma?

Con un suspiro resignado, comenzó a relatarle el encuentro con su hermano. La tranquilizó saber que habían alcanzado una tregua, al menos por el momento; pero no tanto como el hecho de que su hermano parecía haberla aceptado de buena gana. A medida que iba avanzando en su historia, Kou pudo ver un atisbo de esperanza en su mirada. Puede que ella no fuese capaz de cambiar a su hermano, pero la decisión que salpicaban sus palabras no le hizo dudar ni por un instante que Érica conseguiría que su hermano volviera a sonreír.

El sol se apagaba sobre la ciudad con lentamente al mismo tiempo que Érica terminaba de narrarle lo sucedido. Una bandada de gaviotas levantó el vuelo al verlas, dirigiéndose hacia los acantilados que coronaban la costa. La mirada de Érica se perdió en aquel horizonte infinito. Observaba el punto en el que el mar y la luz se unían perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Un sentimiento de esperanza envolvió entonces su corazón, y Érica no pudo evitar sonreír sintiendo que despertaba de un profundo sueño.

* * *

><p>Regueros de agua descendían por su ventana como pequeñas venas en el cristal. El viento rugía furioso al otro lado de la habitación y el cielo, cubierto de un gris plomizo, palidecía bajo la tormenta. La claridad de los relámpagos interrumpió su sueño y, sobresaltado, creyó ver una sombra tras el cristal. Cuando la luz volvió a inundar la habitación, descubrió las ramas de un árbol arañando su superficie. Rin respiró aliviado. Aunque no lo recordaba con claridad, hubiera jurado que estaba soñando con algo momentos antes de despertarse. El viento continuaba aullando en el exterior. Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Rin se incorporó sobre la cama.<p>

Dirigió una leve mirada al reloj que reposaba sobre su mesilla. ‹‹Las dos de la mañana››, musitó intentando no despertar a Nitori que dormía en la cama de al lado. El joven no tenía porque soportar sus desvelos nocturnos. Cansado, Rin se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Intentó concentrarse en el susurro de las gotas que salpicaban su ventana. Aquel sonido parecía estar consiguiendo adormecerle. En algún momento antes de volver a sucumbir al sueño, Rin creyó recordar algunos momentos de su encuentro con Érica. El corazón le palpitaba en las sienes mientras recordaba el azul profundo de sus ojos. Siempre había temido que, si se acercaba demasiado, caería dentro de ellos. Rin sonrió, consciente de la tontería que acaba de pensar. Suspiró sin poder evitar ofrecerle a la oscuridad su mejor sonrisa de idiota.

—No estoy enfadada contigo. —El eco de aquellas palabras volvió a acecharle—. Es solo que no logró entender…

Pero sus palabras se detuvieron ahí. Rin conocía de sobra las preguntas que surcaban su mente. ¿Por qué había decidido cortar los lazos que los unían? ¿Por qué había rehuido su presencia durante todos estos años? Eran tantas las preguntas que se habían ido amontonando a lo largo de los años que Érica ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar. Finalmente, ella había optado por evitar aquellas preguntas, ocultándolas bajo un velo de tristeza.

Sentados en un banco cercano, Érica cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró varias veces. Rin temió que acabara por marcharse pero, tras unos segundos, Érica abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Como si aquel gesto compensará las respuestas que no tenía el valor de darle, Rin sujetó su mano con fuerza. El muchacho sintió el pulso acelerado de Érica a través su pálida piel, y ésta le devolvió el apretón con la misma intensidad.


	16. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 16: pesadillas.**

Rin cruzó el jardín escoltado por el canto de los grillos que, escondidos entre las briznas de hierba, componían la suave canción del verano. El joven se plantó frente a la puerta con firmeza y llamó varias veces. Nadie respondió. Chasqueó la lengua impaciente mientras observaba el letrero de su izquierda una vez más. No cabía duda. Aquella era la casa de Haru. Visiblemente molesto, Rin acercó su cabeza hacía la puerta y, al hacerlo, ésta se abrió suavemente mostrándole el interior de su hogar.

Tímidamente, Rin se adentró en ella. Caminó a través de un estrecho pasillo unos metros antes de toparse con una puerta, tras ella, descubrió un pequeño salón. Rin estudió la habitación momentos antes de entrar; una claridad deslumbrante se colaba a través de una ventana abierta al fondo de la sala. Una vieja cómoda, que quizá en otro tiempo había guardado cierta elegancia, se encontraba cubierta por una fina capa de polvo y una mesa rectangular relegada al fondo de la sala constituían todo el mobiliario. Rin se detuvo en el mismo centro de la sala, admirando el único objeto que parecía aportar algo de color a la sobriedad de la decoración: se trataba de una pequeña pecera en la que un único pez nadaba dejando un rastro de burbujas tras de sí. Su prisión de cristal lo había condenado a nadar en círculos una y otra vez en un ciclo interminable; sin embargo, aquel destino, no parecía inquietarle en absoluto.

—Rin, ¿qué haces aquí?

El joven se giró sorprendido al escuchar aquella voz. Sin embargo, su sorpresa duró poco. Era a él a quien buscaba después de todo; por eso, Rin no tardó en recomponerse y borrar todo rastro de asombro en su mirada para concentrarse en Haru y en su expresión indiferente. La sombra de la pecera había cubierto gran parte de la sala cuando Rin declaró sus verdaderas intenciones:

―He venido a retarte. ―Su tono no admitía replica.

La sombra de otro pez solitario nadaba a los pies de Rin. Por fortuna, no compartía el mismo destino que su compañero.

―Sabes que solo nado estilo libre. ―El tono de su voz correspondía con su expresión inmutable.

Los labios de Haru dejaron caer aquellas palabras sobre el suelo con un sonoro golpe que hizo que Rin se tambalease ligeramente. La sombra de un grupo de peces revoloteaba a su alrededor sin que el joven reparase en ellos. Hacía rato que habían conseguido escapar dejando atrás a su compañero, que continuaba nadando en círculos sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

Haru se dio la vuelta y, sin añadir ni una palabra más comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, despacio. La distancia que los separaba se ensanchó, pero Rin no iba a permitir que Haru lo ignorase de aquella forma. Con gesto decidido, Rin le persiguió hasta alcanzar la puerta del salón. Sus pasos se desvanecieron en el interior de la sala, engullidos por una misteriosa luz blanca. Cegado por aquel brillo sobrenatural, Rin se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los abrió, no pudo evitar contener un gesto de asombro.

Observó con detenimiento los baldosines blancos, cubiertos por una fina capa de humedad; el suelo resbaladizo y los amplios ventanales que se alineaban alrededor de las paredes. Rin no tardó en comprender a donde le había llevado Haru. El club Iwatobi, el lugar en el que solía entrenar antes de ir a Australia, le traía recuerdos de la época en la que ambos habían competido dentro del mismo equipo. Rin sacudió la cabeza intentando que aquellos recuerdos se disiparan. Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a concentrarse en Haru que, imponente, le esperaba junto a uno de los trampolines, ansioso por saciar sus deseos de competir de una vez por todas. Rin respiró profundamente intentando controlar su emoción. Haru y él competirían, pero solo uno se haría con la victoria. Rin no podía esperar.

El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando Rin volvió a enfocar su mirada en Haru. Sus ojos permanecían igual de fríos; sin embargo, aquel azul glacial que los caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo. En su lugar, unos densos ojos castaños lo observaban sin apartar la vista de él. Rin retrocedió unos pasos. Un intenso temor se adivinaba en sus movimientos; sin embargo, eso no le impidió formular la única pregunta que surcaba su mente en esos instantes:

―¿Papá?

Una sonrisa silenciosa fue la única contestación que obtuvo de aquel niño. Con un pequeño trofeo en la mano, que reconoció como él que sostenía su padre junto a sus compañeros tras ganar su primera competición, el niño comenzó a correr. En aquel momento, poco le importaba su encuentro con Haru, o el duelo que mantenían desde hace años; tan solo la imagen de su padre allí, junto a él, golpeaba su mente una y otro vez. Rin salió corriendo tras él sin dudar.

Las calles se sumían en un silencio excepcional, pero Rin no pareció notarlo. Unos pocos pasos le separaban de su padre, pero éste siempre lograba despistarle ocultándose en la sombra de algún callejón o desapareciendo al cruzar alguna calle. Rin siempre lograba encontrarle, pero nunca alcanzarle.

Volvió a vislumbrar la figura de su padre envuelta en un mar de luz que nuevamente lo cegó. Sin dejar de correr, el aire salado le golpeó con brusquedad. Una sucesión de rostros sombríos se abalanzó sobre él; sin embargo, Rin no huyó. Corrió en dirección contraria, sorteando a las sombras que se apartaban ligeramente al verlo pasar. Las sombras que chocaban contra él volvían rápidamente a su sitio; y si no era así, Rin las apartaba de un empujón. El joven paró a descansar unos instantes. Las sombras no tardaron en dejarlo atrás. El desfile lo cerraban dos pequeñas figuras que, gradualmente, fueron tomando forma.

Se trataba de un niño que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de otra niña un poco más pequeña.

Rin los reconoció al instante.

El niño se volvió hacia él, aun sin soltar la mano de la pequeña. Unos profundos ojos oscuros lo observaban con un gesto apagado. Sí alguna vez los ojos de aquel niño habían guardado un resquicio de inocencia en su interior, ésta se había esfumado hacía mucho tiempo. El niño movió los labios. Sus palabras se precipitaron contra el suelo sin hacer el menor ruido. Rin las recogió en silencio: su mensaje había sido claro. Los vio desaparecer entre las sombras poco antes de que una luz blanquecina lo deslumbrara.

«Por tu culpa», había dicho antes de desaparecer.

El ardor de sus palabras aun le quemaba en los labios cuando despertó.


	17. Esperando el tren

**Capítulo 17: esperando el tren.**

En la estación, las últimas luces de la tarde se desvanecían bajo el ámbar de un alba tímida. Rei y Érica esperaban en silencio la llegada del tren. La joven recorría con la mirada las vías cubiertas de pequeños pétalos rosados.

―Ya te he dicho que lo siento ―dijo sin poder evitar alzar la voz, la determinación de sus palabras la sorprendió.

―No sé de qué me estás hablando ―contestó sin ni siquiera inmutarse.

Se acercó hasta ella rompiendo las distancias. Ando cada paso de aquel corto trayecto como si llevase botas de plomo; sin embargo, respiró tranquilo cuando Érica no se apartó. Sus miradas se encontraron un breve instante, pero Rei fue capaz de atisbar un brillo de compasión en sus ojos azules.

Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido esta mañana. Apoyados sobre la pared de la azotea, Nagisa y él habían relatado torpemente la historia de cómo Rei, en un intento desesperado por avanzar con el entrenamiento, había decidido practicar de noche. La tormenta le había sorprendido en mar abierto; pero, por suerte, sus gritos habían alertado a los demás que habían acudido en su ayuda. Ninguno de ellos resultó herido, pero no pudieron volver a poner un pie en la playa hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando los restos de la tormenta se disipaban tras el horizonte.

Tras su explicación, Kou y Érica guardaron unos minutos de silencio. Kou pareció aceptar la explicación de buen grado, e incluso se mostró más tranquila de lo que Nagisa o Rei pudieran haber imaginado. Sin embargo, Érica era otra historia. Su mirada le había fulminado durante toda la narración y, ahora que había terminado de contar la historia, su respuesta no se había hecho esperar.

Sus palabras lo golpearon con fuerza pero, cuando la sarta de insultos pareció haber terminado, Érica le dirigió una mirada temible que hizo que al joven le recorriera un escalofrío. Sin añadir ni una sola palabra más, Érica había agarrado del brazo a Kou y las dos habían abandonado la azotea dejando a un Rei asustado y que luchaba por mantenerse en pie. El eco de sus palabras resonaba aún por toda la azotea cuando Nagisa intentó consolarle.

«Sólo está preocupada por ti», había dicho en un tono amable. Sin embargo, su actuación parecía mostrar lo contrario.

Érica había estado esquiva durante todo el entrenamiento, y cada vez que Rei intentaba disculparse, ésta simplemente cambiaba de tema o hacia como que no sabía de que le estaba hablando. Aunque Nagisa había decidido dejarles algo de tiempo a solas para que arreglaran las cosas, aquel plan no parecía estar surgiendo efecto. Rei podía sentir el peso de su silencio sobre sus hombros e, intentado deshacerse de él, dijo una última vez:

―Lo siento. Fui un idiota. Cometí un error que podría haberme costado la vida. No sé que se me pasó por la cabeza, es sólo que yo…, no sé…

Las palabras se le perdieron rumbo a la boca cuando Érica le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica. Alzando su mano con suavidad, cogió con la punta de los dedos una pequeña hoja que había caído sobre su cabello. Sin abandonar esa sonrisa, respondió:

―Por favor, deja ya de decir eso. Da igual las veces que digas que lo sientes, porque ya has cometido esa temeridad y el que te disculpes una o mil veces no va a cambiar ese hecho así que, por favor, no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Su mirada avergonzada pareció surgir efecto, ya que Érica le dedicó una sonrisa enigmática, de aquellas que tanto le aterraban y, a la vez, tanto le gustaban.

―No volverá a ocurrir, te lo prometo.

Érica asintió conforme y volvió a posar su mirada sobre las vías. El silbido del tren irrumpió en la estación alejando a Rei de su ensimismamiento. Ambos aguardaron hasta que el tren se detuvo sobre las vías con un sonoro chirrido. Rei permaneció unos segundos de pie junto a la estación mientras Érica se acercaba hacia el vagón más cercano. Su figura vibraba bajo la luz del atardecer y Rei, embobado, fue incapaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Advirtiendo su mirada, Érica sonrió y, bajo el brillo de sus ojos azules, Rei sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

―¿No subes? ―preguntó cuando ya había cruzado la puerta.

Y Rei, llevando consigo aquella cara de iluminado, la siguió dócilmente.

Los restos de aquella promesa quedaron flotando en la estación.


	18. Un recuerdo del pasado

**Capitulo 18: un recuerdo del pasado.**

―¡Rin! ¿Es verdad que solo entraste en la prueba de los cien metros libres? ¡Si tu especialidad siempre ha sido mariposa!

Nitori parecía molesto, pero a pesar de ello, Rin no dio muestras de percatarse de ello.

―¡Con esos tiempos puedes participar en cualquier disciplina! ―continuó Nitori, a pesar de que Rin lo ignoraba―. ¡Y sin embargo te conformas con participar tan solo en una prueba! Mientras que yo ni siquiera puedo escoger la que a mí más me gusta…

El muchacho logró captar el interés de su compañero con aquel último comentario. Rin nunca había podido imaginar que Nitori sintiera aquella frustración al verlo desperdiciar así su talento. Era consciente de que podía hacer mucho más aparte de completar los cien metros; pero el joven guardaba ciertas razones para hacer lo que hacía que no esperaba que Nitori llegase a comprender, o al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

―Es por Haru, ¿verdad?

Rin no se dignó a contestar, pero Nitori supo que había dado en el clavo. Parapetado tras las gafas de buceo, Rin volvió a lanzarse al agua dejando a Nitori solo con sus preguntas. A los pocos minutos, apareció Mikoshiba. Él también parecía decepcionado.

―Seguramente tendrá sus motivos para hacer lo que hace ―dijo siguiendo el movimiento de Rin con la mirada―. No te obsesiones con eso e intenta concentrarte en tu propia prueba.

Nitori asintió sin demasiada convicción. El torneo era mañana y, por mucho que le disgustase la decisión de Rin, ya no había vuelta atrás. En parte, Mikoshiba tenía razón. No merecía la pena obsesionarse con ello. Tan sólo esperaba que su sueño mereciese tanto la pena como estar dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por él.

Mientras Nitori permanecía pensativo, el silbato del entrenador Mikoshiba resonó por toda la piscina. Con la segunda llamada, Rin abandonó la piscina acompañado de Nitori. El joven estaba acostumbrado a soportar los silencios de Rin pero, en esta ocasión, le pareció que tenía mucho más que ocultar. No era un misterio, ni para él ni para nadie, que Rin estaba completamente obsesionado con ganar ese torneo; aunque nadie, salvo Nitori, y quizás Mikoshiba, conocían las consecuencias que tendría para Rin aquella competición. «Si consigo derrotar a Haru podré seguir avanzando», le había confesado a Nitori hacía unos días. Éste había asentido sin comprender muy bien el significado de sus palabras, pero intuyendo un profundo dolor tras ellas.

El discurso que sucedía a aquel último entrenamiento no dejó indiferente a ninguno de los miembros de la academia Samezuka. «Recordad que representáis a un instituto invicto desde hace más de cinco años», había dicho Mikoshiba con voz autoritaria. «Por ello, espero de vosotros el máximo esfuerzo y los mejores resultados». Rin pensó que la dureza de aquel discurso no le pegaba en absoluto pero, como la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de natación, se dedicó a mantener la mirada fija en el suelo y a esperar a que terminase de hablar. Con una última sonrisa sincera, Mikoshiba les deseo suerte a todos. El grupo se disperso a los pocos minutos, tenían el resto de la tarde para descansar.

La mayoría de los alumnos de la academia Samezuka soñaban con aquel momento mágico que se producía a las seis menos cuarto de la tarde: cuando los alumnos, tras finalizar las actividades del club, gozaban de un periodo de unas dos horas antes de cenar. Se suponía que aquel tiempo libre debía estar dedicado al estudio o enfocado hacia otras tareas mentales pero, en realidad, pocos alumnos recordaban haber entregado su tiempo libre a alguna de aquellas actividades.

Rin, acompañado de Nitori, cruzó el amplio pasillo que separaba las habitaciones de los internos de las clases en silencio. Pequeños grupos se amontonaban a la salida de la academia, dispuestos a escabullirse de la rutina del centro hasta la hora de la cena. Algunos esperaban la visita de algún familiar o de algún amigo. Aquel periodo también cumplía la función de horario de visitas. Ver a unos cuantos chicos apoyados contra la pared esperando a aquella persona que se retrasaba le hizo pensar en su hermana y en su madre. No había vuelto a verlas desde antes de partir al campamento de entrenamiento y, sin poder evitar que un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderase de él, se preguntó si lo echarían de menos.

―Disculpe, estoy buscando a Rin Matsuoka. El número de habitación es…

Aquella voz le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Como movido por un resorte, Rin se giró hasta hallar el punto exacto del que provenía aquella voz. Distinguió la silueta de Érica esperando frente a la ventanilla. Su rostro delataba una gran concentración, por lo que no sintió su presencia. Su mente parecía estar en otro mundo, lo que le permitió a Rin observarla embelesado durante unos instantes. Finalmente, Rin se atrevió a poner fin al encanto de la situación rozando con la punta de los dedos su hombro. Érica se volvió hacía él: sus ojos le recorrieron de arriba a abajo antes de alzar la mirada. La muchacha le dedicó una sonrisa al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja, divertida.

―Me alegro de que esta vez al menos estés presentable.

Rin iba a contestar algo ingenioso cuando de la ventanilla emergió un rostro serio. Una pequeña tarjeta pendía de su mano. Érica la recogió y se la enganchó a la ropa. «El toque de queda es a las diez», le recordó aquel hombre sin perder el deje de molestia en su voz y, sin dar ninguna otra explicación, cerró la ventanilla dejando tras de sí el olor de la tinta flotando en el aire. Rin leyó mentalmente la pequeña tarjeta que pendía de su chaqueta: "visita", decía con letras en cursiva. Recordaba haber visto a Kou llevar una tarjeta similar el día que vino a verle. Rompiendo aquel silencio, la voz de Érica se alzó, llamando su atención sobre Nitori, que aún permanecía junto a él.

―Siento haberme chocado contigo el otro día ―dijo tendiéndole una sonrisa amable.

Nitori negó con la cabeza, avergonzado, y aceptó de buen grado sus disculpas. Érica entonces se presentó de nuevo y pudo conocer finalmente su nombre; aunque éste supiese de sobra quien era ella. Nitori fijó su atención en Rin, que seguía observando fascinado a la joven. Sonrió divertido al ver como se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo y, disculpándose ante ellos, se fue alegando que tenía un asunto muy importante que atender. Érica se despidió de él al igual que Rin. Nitori le guiñó un ojo a su compañero antes de marcharse definitivamente. Rin prefirió ignorar aquel último gesto.

―Supongo que habrás venido a algo más que a comprobar si me paseo semidesnudo por los pasillos ―replicó cuando la figura de Nitori desapareció tras la escalera. Algo le decía que Érica estaba disfrutando con su nerviosismo y Rin intuyó que el poco ingenio del que disponía se le estaba agotando.

Érica extrajo algo de su bolsillo y se lo tendió sin mediar palabra. Rin contempló intrigado el fino papel que cubría el objeto antes de romperlo. Una vez que se deshizo del envoltorio, lo observó asombrado. Aquel colgante tenía forma de colmillo, aunque la punta era rectangular, y estaba cubierto por un baño de plata. En el otro extremo, dibujaba una curva cerrada por la que pasaba una cadena. Rin lo reconoció al instante: aquel era el colgante de su padre.

―Hace un par de días estuve en tu casa ―explicó Érica advirtiendo su sorpresa―. Tu madre se encontraba haciendo limpieza en el desván y lo encontró entre las cosas de tu padre. Supuso que te gustaría tenerlo.

Se colocó el colgante sobre el cuello y observó unos instantes como le quedaba. Los días que salía a faenar, su padre siempre repetía el mismo ritual: se acercaba a él y, con una sonrisa teñida de dulzura, le colocaba el collar alrededor del cuello. Tras aquel gesto, un joven Rin de no más de siete años podía intuir una verdad mucho más profunda: una pequeña parte de su padre siempre estaría con él sin importar lo lejos que estuviera. Antes de que su padre se marchara, Rin le devolvía una sonrisa afilada y apretaba el colgante contra su pecho. A los pocos días, su madre, su hermana y él iban a recibirlo al embarcadero y, mientras veían a su padre enfilar el camino que los separaba, Rin sentía el alivio de poder desprenderse de aquella pesada carga. Un día pintado de gris, su padre se marchó dejando tras de sí el peso de aquella promesa en el corazón de Rin.

―Te queda muy bien. ―La voz de Érica lo apartó de sus recuerdos. Rin rozó con la punta de los dedos su superficie plateada. Estaba helada.

―Gracias ―susurró. La voz le temblaba.

―No hay de que ―respondió ella―. Sólo soy la mensajera, el mérito es de Kou y de tu madre por haberlo encontrado después de tantos años.

―No es sólo por el collar ―se apresuró a contestar recuperando el tono firme que lo caracterizaba―. Es… por todo.

De pronto, Rin sintió que no había palabras en el mundo que describieran lo que significaba tenerla de nuevo junto a él y, dándose por vencido, suspiró. Sus miradas se encontraron y Érica debió intuir en él las palabras que no tenía el valor de decirle, puesto que decidió cambiar de tema.

―También he venido a desearte suerte para mañana. Competirás con Haru, ¿verdad?

Rin asintió débilmente. El flujo de alumnos se había disipado y los pasillos se encontraban casi desiertos. Al cabo de unos segundos, Rin se dio cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo, y aunque sus preocupaciones seguían ahí, en aquel momento sintió como si volase por encima de ellas. La tentación de saltarse el toque de queda era demasiado fuerte. Quería saborear cada minuto que fuera posible a su lado sin hablar de Haru, de la carrera de mañana o de cualquier otra cosa. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era estar con ella.

―¿Quieres comer algo? ―improvisó Rin de repente―. Conozco una pastelería por aquí cerca que hace los mejores dulces que puedas imaginar.

Érica le dedicó una media sonrisa. Si ignoraba el hecho de que Rin no era precisamente un amante de los dulces, aquella proposición habría resultado casi convincente. Al final, la muchacha asintió conforme y Rin pudo volver a respirar. Antes de marcharse, Rin la guió a través de una empinada escalera que conducía hasta el tercer piso, dónde se encontraban las habitaciones de los internos. Érica se preguntó hasta que punto estaría permitido que las visitas merodeasen a su antojo por la academia.

Rin no parecía albergar ninguna duda cuando invitó a Érica a entrar. Una estancia bañada con la luz ocre del atardecer la recibió. La habitación estaba orientada hacia el Oeste, así que la ventana mostraba los últimos momentos del sol escondiéndose tras la ciudad. En la habitación, se reflejaban dos partes: a su izquierda, una mesa sobre la que se amontonaban miles de folios y cuadernos en un caos que sólo su autor podría descifrar; a su derecha, un escritorio ordenado escrupulosamente que brillaba bajo la luz de la ventana. Érica no albergaba ninguna duda de que éste último pertenecía a Rin. Se acercó hacía él con disimulo mientras Rin parecía ocupado buscando algo en el armario. Leyó los títulos de los libros que adornaban la estantería del joven con una mueca de desagrado; Rin continuaba obsesionado con la teoría de la natación.

Al leer aquellos títulos, no pudo evitar pensar en Rei. Ambos se parecían más de lo que nunca habría llegado a imaginar y eso, en parte, la asustó un poco. Distrayéndola de sus pensamientos, Érica vislumbró un pequeño papel que sobresalía de entre los libros. Advirtiendo que Rin continuaba ocupado, agarró con la punta de los dedos su superficie y tiró fuertemente de él. Al sacarlo, lo que Érica había tomado por un simple trozo de papel había resultado ser una fotografía.

―No deberías coger cosas sin el permiso de su dueño. ―La voz de Rin a su espalda la sorprendió. En sus ojos oscuros, Érica pudo ver un deje de burla y, al instante comprendió que aquella era su venganza por el comentario de antes.

―Este es tu… ―comenzó, pero enmudeció cuando Rin pasó una mano por encima de su hombro y señaló una figura en concreto.

―Es mi padre ―contestó adivinando sus palabras ―. Es de cuando era un niño, junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Fue el día que ganaron su primer campeonato.

Érica se preguntó desde cuando tenía Rin en su poder aquella fotografía. Los bordes ennegrecidos evidenciaban su antigüedad, al igual que las esquinas destrozadas. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Érica le contempló con una mezcla de compasión y curiosidad que para Rin no pasaron inadvertidas. Advirtiendo que la distancia que los separaba era mínima, Rin tomó asiento sobre la cama dejando a Érica sola con la fotografía. A los pocos segundos, Érica la depositó sobre la mesa y tomó asiento junto Rin. Esa tarde, mientras el cielo languidecía envuelto en un manto de luces violetas, Rin le explicó a Érica la historia de su padre y del sueño que nunca llegó a cumplir.

―Mi madre me contó que, de niño, mi padre quería ser nadador olímpico. Fue al mismo club de natación que nosotros y ganó muchos torneos. Como siempre destacaba en todas las competiciones, no tardaron en ofrecerle una beca para estudiar natación en un centro profesional en Australia. Mi abuelo se negó en rotundo a que aceptará esa beca, y mucho menos a que tuviera que marcharse a otro país. Tras su negativa, mi padre decidió huir de casa y perseguir su sueño. Llegó a Australia con tan solo quince años lleno de entusiasmo y, una vez allí, hizo lo posible por alcanzar su meta. Varios años después, mi padre conoció a mi madre y se enamoraron. Al parecer, sus padres no se tomaron demasiado bien esta relación y, sintiendo que ya nada la unía a aquel lugar, mi madre le suplicó a mi padre que se marcharán de allí lo antes posible. Nací a los pocos meses de que llegaran a Japón y entonces mi padre se convirtió en pescador.

Rin se detuvo unos instantes antes de continuar. Érica sabía cómo terminaría aquella historia incluso antes de que empezara e intentó ahorrarle algunas explicaciones. Sin embargo, Rin la tranquilizó con un simple gesto. Vio reposar la vieja foto de su padre sobre el escritorio sintiendo que ya era hora de desprenderse de aquella pesada carga.

―Cuando tenía diez años, un violento tifón sacudió las costas una tarde de julio. Muchos barcos quedaron destruidos y muchos marineros perdieron la vida. ―Tomó el colgante y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho ―Mi padre era uno de ellos.

La habitación quedó suspendida en un extraño silencio. Sin saber cómo responder, Érica asió su mano con fuerza en un intento por consolarle. Rin le devolvió el apretón con firmeza. En sus ojos se intuía una fuerza que hizo que Érica se estremeciera. Sin poder evitarlo, dirigió una mirada al colgante que pendía de su cuello comprendiendo el peso que guardaba tras de sí aquella promesa.


	19. Una tarde con Érica

**Capítulo 19: una tarde con Érica.**

Ambos habían abandonado la academia haría más de media hora envueltos por los restos de aquella historia. La pastelería estaba a tan solo unos minutos de la Academia, tal y como había dicho Rin. Un pequeño letrero de madera colgaba de la fachada dándoles la bienvenida. El suelo estaba hecho de tablas de madera que crujían bajo sus pies. Una mujer que rebosaba amabilidad les atendió tras el mostrador. Érica observó embobada la multitud de manjares que yacían tras una mampara de cristal. Supo que no sabría decidirse por ninguno en cuanto echó el primer vistazo y agradeció mentalmente que no hubiese nadie esperando, de ese modo, nadie tendría que aguantarla mucho tiempo.

Deslizó su mirada por toda una bandeja de pastelillos de chocolate que parecían llevar su nombre. A su derecha, una especie de galletitas hinchadas de varios colores que respondían al nombre de _macarons_ habían llamado su atención por sus colores vivos y por su textura crujiente. A su izquierda, otras delicias de innumerables colores, tamaños y formas que hacía que a una se le hiciese la boca agua con tan solo mirarlos.

«Son todos artesanales», había asegurado aquella mujer como un millón de veces. Después de varios minutos de indecisión, acabó por escoger los pastelillos de chocolate que ésta le tendía con simpatía. Se miró en los bolsillos intentando hallar el dinero necesario para pagarlos, mientras la arruga de la frente de aquella señora comenzaba a temblar de impaciencia. Sacándola del apuro, Rin le tendió el dinero a la mujer. Las monedas aún repiqueteaban sobre el mostrador cuando ambos abandonaron la confitería. Érica se detuvo unos momentos ante la puerta de madera. Aunque no lo había hecho adrede, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Rin.

—No tiene importancia —contestó pareciendo adivinar lo que escondía aquel gesto preocupado—, me invitarás en otra ocasión— añadió con una sonrisa.

Y Érica sonrió sin poder evitar pensar que quizás, aquellas monedas fueran lo único que le quedaba para pasar la semana.

La tarde transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Rin hablaba y hablaba; Érica no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan hablador, y algo en su interior se removió al captar los trazos del Rin que conocía en su charla. Rin comenzaba a hablar sobre uno de sus profesores, quien en su opinión le tenía enfilado desde el primer momento en el que había pisado la academia, cuando se percató de que Érica había dejado de escucharle. Durante unos instantes, el silencio los envolvió disimuladamente y Rin fue consciente por primera vez de la mirada perdida que Érica había guardado durante todo el paseo. Intrigado, deseo preguntarle; pero, finalmente, tuvo que conformarse con compartir aquel pesado silencio una vez más.

Aquel día, las nubes se encontraban casi a ras del suelo, capturando las últimas luces del halo dorado de la tarde. Las fachadas de las casas se dibujaban entre los jirones que surcaban el cielo, el olor a mar se encontraba impregnado en cada resquicio de la calle; Rin habría jurado que el tiempo se había detenido. Érica advirtió su silencio, y alzó una mirada muda hacia él, encontrándose con unos ojos que la observaban intrigados. Rin desvió la mirada, y ambos volvieron a ser participes de un silencio que ninguno de los dos buscaba.

―Perdóname, estaba distraída —confirmó como si Rin no lo hubiese notado—. Pensaba —Érica se detuvo momentos antes de terminar la frase. Su rostro adquirió un tono de gravedad impropio de su edad. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre sí terminar aquella frase o dejarla colgando en el aire—... nada, era una tontería. Simplemente pensaba en que me gustaría volver a esa pastelería algún otro día.

El rostro de Rin se iluminó. Conocía a Érica desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero todavía era incapaz de deducir si le estaba hablando en serio o simplemente tomándole el pelo. Sus miradas indescifrables, su tono irónico y sus sonrisas gatunas configuraban en sí mismas un misterio que Rin nunca se atrevería a resolver.

―Tú no has comido nada todavía, ¿verdad? —añadió sin perder aquella sonrisa enigmática.

—Cenaré algo en cuanto llegue a la academia, si no han cerrado el comedor cuando llegue.

Érica alzó la vista evaluándole. Rin pudo intuir un leve tono de vacilación en sus palabras cuando dijo:

—Mi casa no está lejos y, ya que vosotros me invitasteis a comer aquel día, yo podría invitarte a cenar hoy si quieres.

Rin la contempló incrédulo. Ante su silencio, Érica continuó hablando.

—Puedes pasarte y comer algo —dijo—. Además, te vendrá bien tener el estómago lleno si pretendes ganar el campeonato mañana.

Rin se encogió de hombros, como si con aquel gesto quisiera quitarle importancia al asunto y, sin añadir ni una palabra más, ambos descendieron el camino que llevaba hacia la casa de Érica.


End file.
